Attack on Night Raid
by AWriterOfSomeThings
Summary: When everyone's favorite captain (or whatever his rank is) wakes up in the middle of a forest unable to recall the events that led him there, he wants to know where he is and what happened. And who are these brats attacking him. Sorry if characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First crossover of these two I've ever seen. I hope there will be more, because there are so many ships that can come from merging these two worlds. Anyways enjoy, hope you like it. :D**

* * *

He was lying flat on his back with his arms spread out. He was awake, but he kept his eyes closed. His head was pounding, and he was trying to recall the events that led to him lying on the cold, hard ground, with a terrible headache. But... nothing. He couldn't remember anything after waking up the previous day.

Drops of water falling on his face brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple times. He was outside in some forest. It was dark, and it seemed to have just started raining.

"Tch... Where am I?" He muttered to himself, annoyance visible in his voice.

He slowly got on his feet, then looked down to his waist. His gear was gone. Why would he be out in a forest without his gear? He needed to get out of this forest before the sun rose. If he didn't, he wouldn't stand a chance against the titans without his gear. He started walking trying to find a way out of the forest.

'I'll sort everything out once I get to safety.'

After a couple minutes of walking, he felt the gaze of several people on him. He stopped moving, preparing himself to be attacked. After a minute of just standing there, someone jumped down right in front of him. He reacted by jumping back a couple of feet away from the person before they even touched the ground.

Then he noticed it was three someones, each with their own unique features. A girl who looked to be a teenager with long straight black hair. She wore a short black dress with a red tie. An unusual attire in his opinion, however that wasn't what made her appearance unique. What did, was her glowing red eyes. The boy next to her who also looked to be a teenager. He wore a green jacket with white trims, and a pair of jeans. Which was also an unusual attire to him. However what gave him a unique appearance, was his medium length green hair. He also had green eyes, however unlike the girl next to him, his weren't glowing. And finally another boy. He was standing on the girls other side. His clothing consisted of a yellow sweater vest, with a white undershirt, and a long white jacket, along with some jeans. though his attire seemed the most normal out of all of them, It was still unusual to him. he had medium length brown hair, and blue eyes. He was the only one of the three that didn't have a unique feature, which of course made him look unique.

Still standing in a defensive stance, he asked them a question using an annoyed tone, sounding like he wasn't in the mood to play around.

"Tch... okay brats, tell me what exactly is going on, and where exactly do I happen to be?"

* * *

They were awakened by the sound of alarms. They all quickly made their way to the meeting room, and were greeted by their boss.

"Whats going on?" A boy asked.

"Someones tripped my wires." Another boy responded.

"How many are there?" The boss asked

"Just one." The other boy responded again.

"Only one? That's a little strange." This time it was a girl who spoke.

The boss nodded agreeing with the girl. She paused in thought for a bit before issuing orders.

"Okay you three confront this person and find out who they are, and who they work for." she said pointing at the two boys and girl who spoke earlier. "You, find a position to snipe him or her if they turn out to be dangerous." She pointed at another girl this time one with pink hair. Then she pointed to a girl with purple hair. "And you. Go with her as a guard just in case there are more." She then looked at each of them and asked "Everyone understand their orders?" Everyone nodded "Good, then begin the mission."

The green haired boy was leading them to the intruder. After running through the forest for a while, they saw the intruder. He looked like a young boy, however as they got closer they saw he was a grown man. He had straight, short, black hair styled in an undercut. And narrow, grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt. Over the shirt he wore a short, brown leather jacket. On the jacket were pictures of wings. He also had on white pants, and knee high leather boots. Over his shirt and pants he wore what looked like a leather harness. And to top it all off, he had on a white cravat.

They watched him for a bit, but then he just stopped like he knew they were watching him. so they decided to reveal themselves by jumping down in front of him. Just before they touched the ground, he jumped back with incredible speed. He was a couple feet away from them. The man looked quite intimidating at this distance. He stood there and looked at each of them... no, he studied each of them. The girl decided to break the silence, but before she could speak, he did.

"Tch... okay brats, tell me what exactly is going on, and where exactly do I happen to be?" His voice was quite deep, causing the two boys to jump a little in surprise. The girl was the one to answer him.

"Where you are, is a private area, and what exactly is going on, is what we're here to find out. Now who are you?" She asked also sounding like she wasn't in the mood to play any games.

He scowled at her. He didn't like people asking him questions if he didn't know who they were. In response she gave him a scowl of her own. which pissed him off even further. However he still answered the question.

"I'm Captain Levi, leader of the Special Operations Squad. And who might you three be..." He paused and looked in the direction of the sniper "or should I say five." This shocked them all, causing them to grab their weapons in response. The girl spoke again.

"Captain... Special Operations Squad... so, you must have been sent by the capital to take us out. Then I have no choice, but to eliminate you."

She pulled out her sword ready to fight. Levi just stared at her confused about what was going on. She charged him, diagonally slashing at him downwards. Levi just barely dodged it by twisting his body and leaning to his left, causing her sword to pass parallel to his body. While she was still low to the ground from her attack, he lifted his leg, placed his foot on her shoulder, and pushed with enough force for her to end up a couple feet away. Then noticing that the sniper had shot at him, he jumped away and a bolt of energy had impacted the ground a few feet away from where he had been standing. Levi could tell from the trajectory that the shot had been aimed at his head.

'Looks like there's no chance I'll be taken alive,' He thought.

He landed right next to the two boys. The brown haired boy swung at him with his sword, in a back handed horizontal swing, aimed to decapitate him. He ducked under the attack. When the boys body was left wide open from the swing, he threw a strong punch to the boys solar plexus causing the boy to fall to the ground. Then he threw a powerful kick to his head, incapacitating him. Levi took note that the boy would be out for a while, then focused his attention on the green haired boy this time.

"One down two to go." Levi said with a slight smile.

However, before Levi could attack the green boy, the girl charged him again. Her body was low to the ground, she horizontally swung her sword at his right leg. He lifted his leg above the swing, but the girl didn't stop her attack there. She spun herself around with the attack and swept his other leg out from under him with hers. He fell onto his back and the girl attempted to stab at him from above. She was to fast for him to roll out of the way, so he did the only thing he could. When the blade got close to his body he clapped his hands at the flat of the blade, keeping it from hitting him.

The both of them were at a standstill. Until he felt something tugging at both his arms. He looked at them and saw that wires, incredibly strong wires at that, was wrapped around his wrists several times. He looked at the green boy and could see he was the one controlling them. They were pulling harder. If he didn't act soon, his arms would be pulled away and the girls blade would be pushed through his heart. He only saw one option, one quite awkward option. The girl was standing over him, slightly under his chest, pushing her blade down toward his heart. Sure there were probably other options, but he didn't have enough time to think of them.

"Girl, this will be more uncomfortable for you than it will be for me, but you can blame your friend for that." He said in an almost apologetic tone which confused the girl.

Levi pulled his leg up as high as he could, which just so happened to be underneath her. Before the girl could react, Levi pushed his foot up in between her legs, touching a more... sensitive area, causing all onlookers jaws to drop in shock. The girls face went bright red and a small gasp escaped her mouth. Then Levi used his leg to throw her several feet away from him, and into a tree.

While everyone was still shocked, Levi rushed at Greenie attempting to take him out before he could restrain him with the strings. But the boy came back to his senses just as a fist came flying at his face. He pulled at the strings, stopping the fist just before it made contact with his face. The boy had the strings pull Levi up a couple feet above the ground. Greenie looked at the girl then back at Levi. He repeated this a couple times, before he looked at Levi and with a huge smile on his face said.

"Dude, I can't believe you had the balls to do that to Akame, you totally have my respect. However, I still need to kill you. It's nothing personal though..."

'Time for plan B.' Levi thought, as the boy rambled on.

In his right hand, he held an item the boy failed to notice him grab. In his right hand was a rock. Throwing said rock was out of the question, as he could barely move his arms. So, instead he would have to do something even more difficult, near impossible actually. He bent his leg back till it was pressed up against his back.

'One shot. Don't mess this up.'

He dropped the rock behind him, when it was at ankles length, he threw his leg forward with great force and speed. The speed kept the rock glued to his boot. He stopped his leg at the right moment, causing the rock to fly forward perfectly towards the still talking boy's head. It was to fast for him to react. It hit him square in the face with incredible force, causing him to fall onto his back. Everything went according to Levi's plan.

He fell back onto the ground. The wires were still around his wrists, but they weren't pulling at him restraining his movements. He knew he didn't have much time before the boy would recover and pull him back into the same position. If that were to happen it would be game over. He ran as fast as he could toward the boy who was starting to get up. Just as the boy got back onto his feet, Levi was there with his leg being swung toward the boy's head. The kick was to fast for him to react to and to strong for him to withstand, thus incapacitating another member of the group.

He turned to the girl, who he now knew to be Akame, and said with another small smile.

"Two down one to go."

Akame clenched her teeth, this guy was starting to piss her off. She was wondering who this man was. He had enough skill to take out two members of her team, one of whom was wielding a teigu, while he himself was unarmed. He was good, too good to be an ordinary soldier. He did say he was the "leader" of the "Special Operations Squad" which implied he was quite skilled. However his introduction raised more questions. One such question was, where was his squad he was supposed to be leading.

However, none of that mattered right now. What did matter was the target before her. She shut her eyes and flipped the mental switch embedded into her subconscious from all her years of training. Shutting out all distractions from her mind, all that mattered was her target. Then she opened her eyes and got ready to attack. Levi could see the change in her eyes. He saw her pure killing intent completely focused at him and it impressed him. Levi got into a defensive stance, getting prepared for the attack he knew was coming soon.

"Oh... you can switch over that fast... well you've definitely impressed me."

She paid no attention to the words that came out of his mouth, as they were more than likely a distraction. She charged straight in front of him at an incredible speed. The speed at which she was able to move surprised him. He clenched his teeth, knowing she would be quite harder to beat now. She landed right in front of him and swung her sword straight down from over her head. Levi jumped back as fast as he could, he barely dodged it. The sword managed to cut part of his shirt. Akame stopped the swing half way down and spun around swinging the sword horizontally, aiming the attack at his neck. Levi dodged by ducking under the attack and attempted to sweep her legs out from under her, but she dodged it by flipping over him and slashing downwards at his back as she landed. Levi rolled forward dodging the attack.

'Tch... shes fast.'

They went on attacking and dodging like this for a while, neither of them gaining the upper hand. After dodging an attack, Levi ended up a couple feet away from her. And then it happened again. He noticed another shot was fired, but he noticed it to late. He just narrowly dodged it, but it threw him off balance.

'Crap!'

This gave Akame an opening, one she did not waste. She dashed forward and slashed horizontally at his chest. Levi still unbalanced couldn't dodge this attack completely. He suffered a slash across his chest, causing him to grunt in pain. He landed a couple feet away from her and looked at the wound on his chest.

'Not to deep, it won't hinder me much.'

That's what he thought anyways. He refocused his attention on her, but was surprised to see her sheathing her weapon. Seeing the confusion on his face Akame said.

"The fight is over. You lost."

This confused him even more.

"Lost? I thought you wanted to kill me. You don't really think I'm going to give up just because you managed to cut me, do you?"

Akame looked at him, keeping her face expressionless as she replied.

"You're already dead."

She looked at the wound on his chest, causing him to also look at it. What he saw was black markings, originating from his wound, spreading across his whole body.

"What is this?"

"Poison from the demon sword Murasame."

She was a little surprised at his confusion. If he was sent from the empire he should have known all about her weapon. But what happened next left her dumbfounded. She watched, with her mouth slightly open, as the marks disappeared back into the wound just as quickly as they had appeared.

"What?" Was all she could say, as she got ready to start attacking again.

Everything that he had just witnessed furthered Levi's confusion. He decided that he would need answers to his questions... now.

"Tch... okay... Akame... lets call it truce for now and you start answering my questions. Then we can see if we should really be enemies or allies."

He held out his hand for her to shake it. She stared at it for a while deciding whether or not he could be trusted. After a couple minutes she re sheathed her sword and grabbed his hand.

"Truce... for now." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, never finished it. I probably won't be finishing it anytime soon. I kind of lost motivation and inspiration to write it. :( But I figured I would still post it here. My hope being more of these crossovers will happen because of it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, 'You said you weren't going to continue for a long while.' I know, I know. But after posting it, a scene kept floating around my mind. So, I will try to write to at least that far. Maybe I'll actually finish it... hopefully :D**

 **Also, I found out I wasn't the first to do this crossover. W.I.T.C.H.-and-Naruto-Gurl wrote one, go check it out if you haven't already. Its in the Shingeki no Kyojin section, instead of the Attack on Titan section.**

 **And, thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Glad to know people like it.**

* * *

The walk back to the base was silent, and the atmosphere tense. No one spoke, but everyone kept their guard up. No one wanting to be killed due to carelessness. Normally the group wouldn't agree to take someone to their base, or leave the person alive for that matter, however he was a special case. Things didn't quite add up with him, they wanted answers. Whether or not they left him alive afterwards, well... that would depend on what their boss said.

They finally made it to the base. It was a building built into the side of a mountain. The building was camouflaged perfectly. You'd only see it if you were pretty close and by the time you get that close you'd have set off the alarms, if you weren't dead already that is. Perfectly hidden, easily defended, it was pretty much the perfect base. Levi however, would hold off on calling it perfect until he saw how clean they kept it.

Walking up to the entrance, Levi observed the surroundings. He saw what he assumed, due to the equipment, was the training area. A large wooden fence surrounded this area. Once inside Levi was a bit surprised at how nice it was, filthy, at least by his standards, but nice.

They walked down a long hallway, passing many doors and rooms, until they came to the briefing room. The boss was sitting on her chair, under the night raid banner. She narrowed her eye, as she only had one, at Levi.

"Oh, you guys didn't kill him." Her question sounding more like a statement.

"No, we saw something... strange from him." Akame replied.

She looked at Akame now.

"And just what might that be?"

"After I cut him, the marks vanished back into his wound."

The boss looked back at Levi, her gaze now focused on the wound he had received.

"While that is certainly strange, that can't be enough of a reason to keep him alive."

"That wasn't all of the reason," Akame started, eyes narrowed and tone turning serious. "It would also appear as if he doesn't know anything about the world we live in."

"Hmm, I see. And so you just... fell for this act of his?"

"I don't believe he's lying."

There was a deafening silence after that. The silence stayed for a minute, now two, now three. The boss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Well, if you believe him... I suppose I should hear him out."

"I still think we should have killed him." This new voice came from the pink one, who turned her back to them and folded her arms as she spoke.

"He was quite skilled in battle! He could be a great asset! That's one of the reasons we took Tatsumi as a member!" Akame argued.

"Oh please, you just like him cause he touched your special area." Pinkie retorted.

Akame went slightly red, as she scowled at the girl.

"Oh, well that sounds like an interesting story." The boss said, with an amused grin.

"B-Boss... t-that... i-its not i-important." Akame stuttered out, slightly more red.

"Actually, I'd like to hear the story too, please. I was far away, so I don't know what happened." This time it was Purps who spoke.

'I actually thought they would be more... professional.' Levi thought with a sigh, as he watched their antics. 'Still, I suppose they act as professional as my squad, and several of the higher ups in the survey corps.'

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand." The boss started, turning her attention back to Levi. "So, uh..." She trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself to her.

"Levi." Was all he said.

She frowned in disappointment with his introduction. She was expecting him to add more information. Such as, affiliation, where he came from, even a last name would've been nice.

"Okay then, why don't you start by telling us where you're from."

"I expect answers to my questions as well. Since everyone already knows my name, lets start with you guys introducing yourselves." Levi growled, narrowing his eyes.

The boss and Levi were staring each other down, neither of them giving in to the others intimidating stare. After two whole minutes of silent staring, the boss let out a loud laugh, which caused several people to jump in surprise.

"Fufufu, well, you all heard him. Introduce yourselves."

And so they all reluctantly introduced themselves. Greenie's name was Lubbock, Pinkie's was Mine, Purps was Sheele, he already knew Akame's name, sweater-vest's was Tatsumi, and the boss' name was Najenda.

"We also have two more members who are out on a mission, Bulat and Leone." Najenda added. "Now, why don't you tell us about where you're from."

"Hmm... where I'm from... we live behind several fifty meter walls. The walls keep out giant monsters. We call them... Titans."

"Bullshit." And as expected, it was Mine who said that, causing Levi to roll his eyes knowing she would be the difficult one.

"Let's say I was lying to all of you, why would I choose to tell you something unbelievable?" Levi made no effort to mask the annoyance in his voice.

Mine narrowed her eyes at him, but remained silent.

"So these titans, what are th-" Before Najenda could finish her question, Levi cut her off.

"You already asked a question. It's my turn."

"Fine, go ahead." She said, using her hand to gesture for him to ask.

"What's going on here?"

Najenda couldn't stop herself from smiling at his question. If he really didn't know what was going on, he must not be from around here.

"A good question. The answer starts with the capital, an empire that's thrived for a thousand years. The capital was not immune to the effects of time, it became corrupted. The current Emperor is just a child, he's being manipulated by the Prime Minister, who controls everything behind the scenes. He is the source of all the corruption. He is truly the most evil man you'll ever meet. We're just trying to end it all."

"Seems like everywhere I go corrupt individuals are in charge." Levi sighed. "Still, I only have your side of the story."

"Once you're in the capital you'll see it yourself."

"Oh, so does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

Najenda smiled yet again at his questioning.

"You already asked your question. Its my turn."

Now it was Levi's turn to smile. She caught on pretty quickly. He was quite certain him and Najenda would get along just fine.

* * *

After asking and answering several of each others questions, as well as some unwanted comments from Mine and Lubbock, they both decided to somewhat trust each other. Not completely though, they weren't that careless, but enough to not try and kill each other. They also decided the other was telling them the truth, or at least what they believed to be true. And that was what brought Najenda to her conclusion.

"After hearing your story, I believe I have an explanation. I believe you hail from a different dimension. You said alchemy wasn't real where your from, right? Perhaps that would explain why Akame's teigu didn't work on you. Maybe there's a limit to what teigus can do to you."

"Hmm... well, considering everything I've seen, that explanation doesn't seem to far-fetched." Levi sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, how do I get back to my home?"

"W-Wait... boss... you don't actually believe him, do you!?" Mine asked, flabbergasted anyone would believe that ridiculous story.

"I believe he's telling the truth, or at least what he believes to be true." She said waving her hand around. "Or are you suggesting I'm a dumbass who doesn't even know what she's doing?" She added with a harsh tone, narrowing her eye at Mine.

"N-no boss, I wasn't suggesting that at all."

Najenda turned her attention back to Levi, who had a small smile on his face from what had just happened, her expression softening a little.

"I'm sorry to say I have no idea how you got here, or how you'll get back. But from what I've heard of your world, I'm a little surprised you would want to go back."

"Home is home, no matter what problems it may have. Besides, my comrades are there fighting and I'm not there to protect them."

"Fufufu, I suppose you're right. We will do what we can to help you get back home. But as long as you're here, please consider helping us in our fight." After she spoke, she held out her hand for him to shake.

"If the capital is really as corrupt as you claimed, I'll help out as long as I'm here." He said, whilst grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Well then, I'm going back to bed. You guys show him around, and show him to his room and whatnot. After that, you guys do whatever the hell you want." Najenda said, waving her hand around, before yawning and heading back to her room to sleep.

After Najenda left, they all looked at him a little uneasy, except for Akame who already trusted him somewhat. He however, ignored their worried faces. He looked down at his body, then back up at them.

"Okay brats, where's your shower, or bath, or whatever it is you use here."

"Would you stop calling us brats! We're not children!" Mine snapped. "Anyways, since Akame's the one that wanted to keep you, she'll be more than happy to show you to the bath." She finished, folding her arms and turning her head away from him.

Akame scowled at Mine, before turning back to Levi and saying with a smile.

"I'd be happy to show you to the bath."

Levi just rolled his eyes at their behavior. After him and Akame left, Tatsumi turned to Mine.

"Don't you think you were a little mean to Akame?" He asked, using a scolding tone.

Mine rolled her eyes and replied.

"Whatever, she'll get over it. Beside, I was just trying to get rid of her so we can talk."

"You guys do whatever, I'm going back to bed." Lubbock yawned.

In response, Mine slapped the back of his head quite hard.

"Idiot! You can't go to sleep!"

"Why not? I'm tired." Lubbock whined, earning him another slap to the back of the head. "Quit hitting me!"

"We can't sleep because he might attack us in our sleep!"

"I'm confused," Sheele started, scratching her head as she spoke. "I didn't really understand what they were talking about, but the boss said it was okay to trust him. So, why are we not trusting him?"

"You guys heard his story. Are you going to tell me you're comfortable sleeping with him in the base?"

"I am." And... yet another slap. "I'm getting tired of you hitting me!" He snapped.

"I'm getting tired of having to hit you. Now would you all exercise a little more common sense."

"Look, I do agree that I'm not comfortable sleeping with him in the base. But Akame and the boss trust him enough, so while I won't be sleeping tonight, I won't be participating in any scheme you've cooked up." Tatsumi yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I didn't have a scheme." She argued.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I did. But all I'm saying is we need to keep our guard up. And actually wait for him to prove himself before we trust him. Agreed?"

They all looked at each other, before replying.

"Agreed..."

* * *

Akame was leading Levi down a hallway in awkward silence, which he decided to break.

"So, you and your boss seem to be the only ones to trust me."

"Give the others some time, they will. Besides, me and my boss don't trust you completely yet."

"Still, you do trust me enough. Why is that?"

"She believes you weren't lying."

"That's why your boss trusts me. You trusted me before that. Why?"

She sighed, and turned around to face him.

"When you were fighting us, you had many opportunities to kill us, but you didn't. If you had been sent to kill us, you would have. Also, you seemed genuinely confused about everything you should know. There were more things, but those two were enough for me to believe you weren't exactly an enemy."

After speaking, she turned to a door at her side and opened it, revealing a steam filled bathroom. Windows were aligned atop the walls to allow sunlight to enter. The entire room was tiled. In the center of the room was a bath. In the center of said bath, was a pillar-like water heater. All in all, Levi thought it was a nice bathroom.

"Well then, I'll leave you to take your bath." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait," She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Thank you." She nodded, before leaving the room.

After shutting the door, Levi removed his clothing. After removing his shirt, he observed the rips in it from the earlier fight.

'Hmm... should I fix this, or just get a new one...' He sighed as he thought.

He got into the bath, deciding to think more about that matter later. The temperature was perfect for relaxing, or at least as much as Levi could. He sighed again, wondering how he would get home, if he even could. He knew he wasn't someone that could be easily replaced. He was after all worth an entire brigade. How many would die without him there? Definitely more than needed.

Ten minutes later and Levi was finished bathing. He exited the bath, and after drying himself off, he put his clothes back on. He wished he had asked for a place to wash them. He made a mental note to ask next time.

After exiting the bathroom, he walked back to the meeting room from earlier and was slightly surprised all of them were still awake. Although he didn't expect much else from them, if he were in their shoes he'd do the same. There were no chairs in the room, so they were all standing, except for Lubbock who was sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning against the wall. Akame turned to face him.

"Ah, you're done bathing. Well, you must be tired, I'll show you to your room."

"It would be helpful to know where my room is. As for being tired, I got more than enough sleep in that forest."

"You couldn't have gotten that much sleep." She frowned.

"It was enough."

"Or maybe you just have ulterior motives." Mine muttered.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. He was really itching to teach these children some respect. If it weren't for the truce he probably would. He looked at Lubbock, who was still on the floor, he made no effort in masking how tired he was.

"Maybe you guys should go to sleep, its obvious you're tired. Unless of course, you have ulterior motives." He growled.

Mine and Levi were staring daggers at each other, causing the others to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Calm down you two," Tatsumi said, playing peace maker. "Neither of us trusts each other enough to sleep in the same base. So lets just stop being suspicious of each other and try to get along."

"Fine." Mine muttered.

"Whatever." Levi muttered.

Levi wasn't at all suspicious of any of them. He was being honest about having gotten enough sleep in the forest. If he hadn't gotten enough, he wouldn't have been worried in the slightest about sleeping here. Why? Because if they had wanted to kill him, they could have done it way sooner. There was also the reason that they allowed him into the base. Allowed him to bathe. There were many reasons not to worry about them. That however, did not equate to completely trusting them. For all he knew they were the bad guys and were trying to manipulate him. He doubted that, but it could be true.

"Does this group carry any tea?" Levi asked, feeling thirsty after everything that happened that night.

"Yeah, we do. Its in the kitchen. Follow me, I'll take you there." Sheele said, with one of her polite smiles.

After she lead him out, the others one again began discussing their strange visitor. Mine on why they shouldn't trust him as much as Akame and Najenda did, Akame on why its alright to trust him as much as they did, and Tatsumi playing middle man. Lubbock just sat on the floor listening to the whole thing, wishing they had never met this guy, so that he could sleep.

"Guys, I know we don't plan on sleeping, but could we at least go to a room with chairs? We can at least be comfortable through the night. Right?"

They all looked at him, then each other.

"I agree with him. I don't plan on standing for seven more hours." Tatsumi said.

Mine and Akame looked at each other, then back at Tatsumi and nodded. With that they all left to a more comfortable room, still discussing their new house guest.

"If you trust him so much, why are you staying up all night with us?" Mine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"While I do trust him somewhat, and doubt he would do anything, it doesn't mean I'm going to be able sleep with him around, at least not yet. Actually I'm a little surprised the boss could." Akame replied.

Sheele and Levi walked into the living room of sorts, causing the discussion to cease. It was instead replaced by silence. They both sat down, the members of the group on one side, and Levi on the other. No one was talking, it was just silent staring. It was painstakingly obvious to Levi they were all tired. He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so chapter two. Hope you like Najenda's theory as to why the teigu didn't work on him. I hope her theory made sense to you guys. If you didn't understand it, basically its since he's from a dimension without alchemy, alchemy based things won't affect him. Remember though, that's just her theory. It may turn out to be something different. The bath place I was trying to describe was the one from Chapter 40 of the manga. Sorry if anyone was OOC.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if this one wasn't as well written as the first. I haven't written in a while, so it might take a while to get back into the swing of things. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is finally here. YAY! Hey guys, sorry I haven't gotten around to doing this. I have been wanting to write the third chapter for a long time, but I never had enough time to sit down and write. So as an apology I made this one longer than the others.**

 **Also, as a side note, last chapter I said the bath was the one from chapter 40 of the manga, but what I forgot was that chapter 40 was when they moved to a new base. So I figured I would make it where both bases have the same bath in my story.**

 **And, Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Enjoy the story.**

 **Oh, before that. I don't know if this is really necessary or not, but everyone does it so... PEER PRESURE! I meant to add it in all the chapters, but I forgot. And don't expect me to remember in all the other chapters. Anyways, I forgot the...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kiru, and I probably don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin either.**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. She felt pain as her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight flowing into the room. Due to her brain still being half-asleep, she believed herself to be in her room. The first thing that came into view after her eyes had adjusted was her boss standing there watching her sleep, her arms folded and a frown planted firmly on her face. As soon as the boss saw she was awake, she spoke.

"Akame, please tell me you guys decided to have a nice slumber party in here, instead of falling asleep as you were watching him."

"Huh?"

The words confused the sleepy girl. She looked around to find they were not in her room. She also saw her teammates sleeping in chairs beside her, although Sheele was missing. Extremely confused, she desperately tried to recall the events of the previous night, then she remembered they were supposed to watch Levi. She looked across from her and sure enough, he was also missing.

Najenda turned to the still sleeping teens and shouted, "Get up!" effectively waking them all. They frantically looked around for any signs of danger, relaxing when they found none and tensing back up when they saw the look on their boss' face.

"M-Morning Ms. Najenda, how you feeling this fine morning?"

Lubbock tried to avoid the scolding that Najenda's face told them they would get, however she wasn't having any of it. She narrowed her eye further, causing their fear to grow.

"What the hell are you doing falling asleep?" She growled, yet one could tell her voice did not properly show how upset she was.

"Well... we... uh..." Mine started, until realization hit her. "Wait, didn't you tell us, "do whatever the hell you want," before you went to bed last night."

"I did."

"Then why are you so upset with us?"

Najenda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Because while I couldn't care less about what you did last night, it is rather disconcerting for me, as the leader of an assassin group that operates at night, to discover said assassin's fell asleep through the night while observing someone they considered an enemy."

"Ngh..." There was no way any of them could argue with that explanation. "I''m sorry boss, but he has a very boring face. How can we not fall asleep watching that?"

At that moment, Levi walked into the room, Sheele standing right beside him. All eyes were now on them. Levi was holding a cup of tea. Levi went over and sat on his chair from last night, Sheele, instead of sitting in her seat from last night, sat in the chair right next to Levi. Everyone just stared at the two of them who, from the looks of it, had grown quite close.

"Where were you guys!?" Mine shouted.

Levi held out his cup of tea and scoffed a reply.

"We made tea."

"And when did this happen!?" She shouted, frantically pointing at the two.

"Well, you all fell asleep within an hour of watching me, but Sheele managed to stay awake. She looked bored, so I asked her if she wanted to... have a little fun." Levi smirked.

Everyone looked at Sheele, who now wore a blush. Their eyes widened, some with shock and disbelief, some (Lubbock) with... "Healthy Curiosity," as he would call it. Lubbock looked back and forth between the two several times before speaking.

"Dude, what did you two do? Please tell me everything in great detail."

Lubbock was now standing over Levi, much to the latter's displeasure. Levi used his foot to push the teen's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and fall back into his seat.

"We just got to know each other." He said with another smirk, causing Sheele's blush to deepen.

"Okay, could you please go into further detail?" Lubbock asked, as he started to move toward Levi again. However, a glare from Levi caused the boy to sit again.

"Wait, are you wearing a different shirt?" Akame asked, noticing how the shirt he wore didn't have a rip in it. Everyone's attention was now on his shirt.

"Yes I am. Last night, after you all fell asleep, Sheele showed me where I could wash my clothes. When she noticed mine was ripped, she gave me this new shirt that looks very similar to mine,."

"So... you both just did laundry while we slept?" Lubbock looked disappointed as he asked his question.

"I did laundry." Levi corrected while taking a sip of his tea.

"Washing your clothes couldn't have taken you all night..." Tatsumi chimed in.

"It didn't."

"Then, did you two..." There was a glimmer of hope in Lubbock's eyes.

"Yes," Levi started, causing their jaws to instantly drop. Then he finished his sentence. "We cleaned."

"Eh!" Came the surprised shouts from everyone.

"You guys... cleaned?" Akame asked confusedly, slightly tilting her head as she did so.

"Yes we did." He answered, taking another sip of his tea.

"Both of you?" Mine asked, looking at Sheele with doubt.

"To be more clear, I cleaned. She tried to help me, but ended up making bigger messes for me to clean."

After Levi explained, Sheele blushed once more with embarrassment. She turned to Levi with a frown, and placing a hand on his shoulder, she said.

"Um... I'm sorry I caused you some problems last night."

"Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing last night. I'm glad that you tried to help." Levi gave a gentle smile as he said that to her, causing her frown to also change into a smile.

Everyone watched the scene before them with confused expressions on their faces. Somehow, even though they didn't know him to well, it felt very out of character for him to act this way. Levi and Sheele continued to stare at each other, causing everyone else to feel uncomfortable. No one knew what it was, but obviously something happened last night, and whatever it was caused the two of them to grow pretty close to each other.

"Ahem!" Finally unable to bear the uncomfortable atmosphere, Mine cleared her throat.

"Anyways," Levi started, shaking his head to snap out of his trance. "I'm going to check out this capital today. After all, I said I'd help you out only after I confirm for myself that this capital is as corrupt as you say it is." He finished with a bored expression.

Najenda nodded. She had been told about how he'd beaten Lubbock and Tatsumi, as well as being able to hold his own against Akame. Even more impressive, Akame and Lubbock were teigu users. More impressive than that, he had done all of this empty-handed. If he could do all of that without a weapon, what if he did have a weapon? What if he had tried to kill them? How strong was he really? So many questions, but she knew one thing, if he had done all that... she wanted his help. No, she needed his help. He was one of the few who could beat a teigu wielder, without a teigu of his own. He was also the only person who was, as far as they knew, Immune to the special effects of teigus. With his strength, she knew they'd get very far. In order for them to get his help, it was necessary for him to confirm the state of the capital. Looking up, she pointed to two members of the group and said.

"Okay, Mine, Tatsumi, show him around th-." Before she could finish, Levi cut her off.

"I want Sheele to show me around."

They all frowned. That particular request would be impossible.

"Sorry, but that won't be possible. Several of us have wanted posters and she's one of them. If she's seen there, it's going to cause us some trouble." Akame explained.

"Sheele already told me this last night, but I'll only accept her showing me around." He frowned.

"Why are you so insistent on having her show you around?" Najenda asked with a troubled expression.

"Because, she's the only one here who trusts me completely. Not to mention, she's the only one here I trust completely."

Silence... Then...

"What the hell happened between you two last night!" Lubbock shouted.

"We bonded." Levi growled, annoyed they were still going on about this.

Seeing that they would not be getting any information out of him and likely Sheele, with a collective sigh, they all decided to just drop it. And so, the events of last night would forever remain a mystery to all who were not present **(Author: Luckily, I was present and know exactly what happened that night :D If I ever feel like it, I'll let you all in on the secret :p)**.

"Even if you say that, it doesn't change the fact she can't be seen out there." Najenda sighed.

"I know it might be unreasonable, but allow it just this once. We'll do our best to stay hidden, and I'll protect her if anyone finds out who she is."

"You'll protect her?"

"Yes, I will." He stated resolutely.

"Fine, I'll allow it."

"Wait boss, you can't be serious." They all tried to argue, but a glare from her shut them up.

"But this will be the only time I'll allow it." She spoke with a tone that left no room for argument, which Levi wouldn't. He knew he was being unreasonable. So he just nodded in agreement.

"Maybe some of us should go too. Just in case something happens." Tatsumi suggested, which everyone else agreed with. Everyone except for...

"Impossible, you're all going to be cleaning this whole base." Levi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What! Didn't you do that last night!?" Lubbock, not wanting to do to much work, tried to argue.

"Six hours isn't enough time to clean this whole place." Levi scoffed.

"He's got a point." Akame, with her usual monotone, agreed with Levi.

"Don't take his side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, it's a fact. One person wouldn't be able to clean this place in six hours."

"Why doesn't anyone ever ignore the facts and take my side?" The green boy muttered, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Well, even if that is true, why do we have to clean this place!? It's not really dirty!"

"Actually, I have to agree with Lubbock here. This place isn't dirty enough to warrant us cleaning." Tatsumi, who'd rather be training instead of cleaning, took Lubbock's side. Well, he also thought the place didn't really need to be cleaned. Lubbock looked at Tatsumi with tears in his eyes, happy someone was finally taking his side.

"This place is filthy. Clean. It." Levi ordered again, with a harsher tone.

"We don't take orders from you, we take orders from our boss." Mine scoffed, as she turned away and folded her arms, giving a 'Hmph!' when she finished.

"I wouldn't mind you guys cleaning this place." Najenda, unsurprisingly, took Levi's side.

"Boss, you're taking his side!?" Mine shouted.

"Yeah, I am. When I woke up and saw the rooms he cleaned... it very nearly brought a tear to my eye." Najenda sniffled while rubbing her eye.

"But Ms. Najenda!" Lubbock tried to argue, but glares from both her and Levi fixed that problem.

"Fine, we'll clean." The boy muttered under his breath. "Besides, you cleaned for five or six hours, right? So you had to have finished quite a bit, right? So the eight of us-"

"Six. Leone and Bulat aren't back yet." Mine corrected.

"Oh, right. The six of us-"

"Five. I'm the boss, you guys do the housework not me." Najenda corrected.

"The... five-"

"Four." Lubbock growled in annoyance at all the interruptions. "Sheele's coming with me. Even if she wasn't, she wouldn't really be able to help." This time Levi corrected him.

"The four of us... This might take a while..." He sighed.

"Also, I didn't have enough time to clean as many rooms as you think I did." Levi added boredly.

"How many did you clean?" Lubbock asked a little worried.

"Two rooms."

Silence yet again... Then...

"...What the hell did you do in those rooms!? Six hours should have been way more than that!"

"I agree with Lubbock. Although not as much as he's thinking, you could have finished more rooms in that time span. Three hours per room seems a little... excessive." Akame agreed with Lubbock this time.

"Oh, so now you're on my side!?"

"I told you, I'm not taking sides. I'm just agreeing with the facts."

"Be quiet! I'm tired of your whining. I have standards I expect you to follow. Seeing as how you don't know what clean is, use the rooms I cleaned as reference. I'll be inspecting your work when I get back. If they don't meet my expectations, not only will you be punished, you'll also be cleaning those rooms again. Understood?"

"Wait, what makes you think you can punish us!?" After asking that, Mine turned to the boss. "Boss, would you please put him in his place."

"Right, right." Najenda started, a smile making its way on Mine's face. Until... "Levi, if it doesn't meet your standards, you have my permission to punish them however you please."

"Wait what!?" Everyone shouted. They obviously weren't thrilled at the idea of being punished.

"You heard her. You better do a good job." Levi whispered with a sadistic smile, causing them all to shudder with a bit of fear. For some reason, at the moment, Levi scared them more than Najenda did.

* * *

An undetermined amount of time later, Levi and Sheele arrived in the capital.

Since Sheele was unable to be seen in the capital, she wore a a grey cloak. The hood was pulled over her head as far as it could in order to hide her face. Levi's attire would have also drawn to much attention, so they provided him with some new clothes to wear. The shirt was the same, but everything else was pretty much new. Although he insisted on a nice suit he saw, they were adamant about it drawing unneeded attention to him. Seeing he was already unreasonable about Sheele accompanying him, he decided he would give up on the suit. After all, they knew what would draw attention in this world. So the clothes he was currently wearing, was the new shirt Sheele gave him last night, a black hooded jacket that came down to his knees, he did not have the hood pulled up, black pants and a black belt, and he also kept his knee high-boots.

Unfortunately, Sheele also had to leave her teigu behind, a giant scissors would've just been to obvious. Instead, her and Levi had knives at their waists hidden by their jacket and cloak. While Sheele had one knife, Levi carried three. They were both experts at wielding a knife. Levi was taught by his father-figure of sorts, Sheele however, was self-taught. She had always relied on her natural born instincts to fight. The knife was also her weapon of choice before receiving Extase.

"So, where should we go first, Levi?"

"Show me some of this corruption."

"O-Okay then, follow me."

As Sheele was showing him around, Levi looked around. These buildings reminded him of the buildings back at his home. Even though they didn't look exactly the same, they had very much the same feel. He turned his attention to the citizens, more specifically, their faces. Every face he saw had a gloomy expression. They looked... like they had lost all hope. Not only the peoples expressions, but the overall atmosphere felt... depressing. That was putting it lightly. With just that much information Levi knew something was wrong here. That didn't mean there was corruption though, just made it all the more likely. Levi was snapped out of his thoughts by his companions voice.

"Look there, a common form of public execution."

Levi turned his head to where she was pointing. What he saw was... crucifixion. You could tell the people were tortured beforehand, several were even missing limbs. He could hear them crying out, asking the watching crowd to end their suffering. However, this didn't prove corruption.

"Even if people consider it disgusting, punishing your criminals in such a fashion doesn't mean you're corrupt. Even I would punish them like this, depending on their crime."

"And if they aren't criminals?"

"..."

The answer was obvious, torturing innocent people and then throwing them on a cross to die... well that would help prove the corruption. Especially since this wouldn't be the first time it happened. It was apparently a common form of execution. Unfortunately, there wasn't a way she could prove they were innocent, so this wouldn't be able to count as proof. But, if he did find evidence of corruption, then it would be safe to believe these people were innocent or at least as innocent as one could be.

"Let's continue with the tour."

"Okay..."

As she led him to... wherever, Levi thought about how similar this kingdom was to his home. He had lived in a corrupt kingdom with a puppet king, and this place had a very similar feel to that. His instincts were screaming at him that this place was worse. Still though, he wanted actual definitive proof, something more than a gut feeling. This matter was far too important to leave up to such things. After all, his gut was wrong before, which sadly, lead to several deaths. He shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts.

Sheele had come to an abrupt halt, causing Levi to nearly bump into her. He looked up at her, slightly annoyed. She was scratching her head and looking every which way. She looked utterly and hopelessly confused. Levi hoped he was wrong, but that was highly unlikely. It looked as if they were...

"Um... Levi, I'm very sorry but... I think we're lost." She apologized with a red face.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I should have expected as much. Lets just focus on where we go from here."

"Okay..."

Levi started looking around. The area they were currently in, had many markets lined along the side of the roads. Fruits, vegetables, and jewelery were among the many things being sold in these markets. There were many people shopping here. He was in a bit of a hurry to figure out which direction to go, as they were in a pretty crowded area, there was a big chance someone would recognize Sheele. Yeah, he would protect her if anything happened, but it would still cause some problems. For one thing, he would be appearing on wanted posters as a member of their group.

As he was looking around, he felt someone's gaze on him. He turned around to see a small crowd on the other side of the road, shopping at several markets. All the people in this crowd were shopping, all that is, except for one. Following the gaze, he found the person responsible. It was a young man. He had messy white hair, and wore a white, tattered, cloak, his eyes were also white. Everything about this man felt a little... off to Levi. Perhaps this man's appearance was normal in this world, but that wasn't what felt off about him. The man had an aura about him, like he didn't belong in this world. As soon as Levi's eyes met his, the man smiled.

'Does this man know me?'

No, that wouldn't make sense. If this man knew him, then logically Levi would know him. There was also the fact that Levi wasn't from this world... then again, there was also a chance this guy wasn't from this world either. There was a chance he was from Levi's world, maybe he was some sort of stalker. But, he'd never heard of anyone that looked like this in his world, and this guy would stick out like a sore thumb.

'If he's a stalker, then why would I only notice his gaze now?'

If this man was a stalker from his world, why didn't Levi ever notice him before? Maybe Levi was wrong, maybe this guy wasn't looking at him.

'No, he was looking at me. No, **he** **is** **currently** looking me straight in the eyes, with a smug smile on his face.'

Deciding to get some answers, Levi started walking towards him. The man, in response, walked down an alley and turned around the corner. Seeing that the man was escaping, Levi broke into a run after him. He heard a confused Sheele shouting out after him, and although he didn't check, he knew she was running after him. He didn't have time to explain, at the moment, his focus was on this suspicious man.

After running through the alley, Levi looked in the direction the man had turned. Somehow, the man had gotten quite far. The man turned down another alley and Levi continued the chase. When he arrived at the entrance to the alley, he saw the man turn again. He continued to chase the man, who turned down a new alley every time Levi made it through the previous one. Arriving at the latest alley, he saw the man turn into another alley within this one. Levi realized something, this man wanted him to follow. Considering how fast the man had gotten to this alley from the previous one, the man could have disappeared as soon as Levi got to this one. But even knowing all that, Levi had to figure out who this man was. So, he continued to follow the man.

When Levi made it to the entrance, he saw, much to his annoyance, that the man had ducked into a new alley within this alley, which was already in an alley. Levi was starting to get annoyed with this game of chase. He ran through this alley and looked down the new one. To his surprise, the man stood at a dead end. Taking a defensive stance, he asked the man.

"Who are you?"

The man turned to face Levi. With a large smug grin, and an amused gleam in his eyes, he replied.

"Me? I'm just an observer, nothing special about me at all. Now lets talk about you. You're looking for a reason to fight, yeah? Maybe you'll find one behind you."

'Behind me?'

Levi narrowed his eyes as he slowly twisted his upper body and turned his head. His face twisted in one of disgust. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was just... just...

"What the hell is this?" He asked, quickly turning back to the man. However, the man was no longer there.

He turned back around, slowly walking forward. They better have a good reason for this... as if there could be a good reason.

"Hey!" He shouted.

* * *

Tatsumi was currently in the middle of scrubbing the windows. Lubbock was currently on his knees, a bucket of soapy water beside him and a scrubbing brush in his hands. His job was to scrub the floors. He and Tatsumi were the only ones in this room, as the group of four figured it would be better to tackle the rooms in teams of two. Mine and Akame were currently cleaning some other room... or arguing about Levi still. It probably wasn't a good idea to team those two up at the moment...

Lubbock leaned back with a sigh, using his forearm to wipe the sweat accumulating on his forehead. He was less than pleased with the current situation. First, some jerk wakes him up in the middle of the night and beats him with a rock. Then, he's not allowed to sleep in his bed and ended up sleeping in a chair, and now, he's sore from sleeping in said chair all night. Not only that, but now he's being forced to clean his home!

"Why did that guy have to show up!?"

"You know, I'm actually a little glad he showed up."

"What!? You traitor!" Lubbock looked as if he had been betrayed by his best friend.

"Wait, let me explain," Tatsumi put both his hands up in a defensive manner. "I'm kinda glad he showed up, because Mine has been a lot nicer to me ever since he showed up."

"Oh, so that's why." Lubbock muttered.

'Well, I don't exactly hate him either.' Tatsumi thought with a sigh.

"Man, how did he get those rooms so clean!? They were practically shining. How do you get rooms to shine!?"

"Let's just hope we can meet his standards." Tatsumi was a little worried about the punishment they would likely receive. "But that room was way to clean, so I doubt we will." He added, remembering back to when they saw those rooms...

 _Shortly after Sheele and Levi left for the capital._

" _Well, we better take a look at those rooms he cleaned." Tatsumi suggested._

" _Ah, what's the rush? We've seen clean rooms before." Lubbock said, waving his hand around nonchalantly._

" _Actually, I think you guys should take a look at those rooms." Najenda suggested with a large grin._

" _Why?" Lubbock asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _You'll see?" Najenda chuckled._

" _Suddenly, I'm felt with a sense of foreboding..." Tatsumi muttered, his shoulders drooped down._

 _Having walked down the hall for a while, they arrived outside one of the rooms Levi had cleaned. Tatsumi, who was holding onto the door knob, turned his head to his three friends with a look that seemed to ask, "Ready?". In response, they all gave a nod of their heads. Having received permission from his friends, Tatsumi twisted the knob and pushed the door open._

 _As soon as the door came open, their eyes were assaulted with an unnatural shining. Their jaws instantly dropped in disbelief, for the room, as if to defy all reason, was sparkling all over. All the objects this room contained were neatly organized, no dirt was at all visible, neither was any dust to be found anywhere. This was, without a doubt, the cleanest place they had ever seen. And that was when realization hit them... they would not be able to meet his standards._

" _Hey guys," Lubbock started, a tear threatening to fall from one of his eyes. "You don't think he was serious about punishing us, right?"_

" _I think he was..." Akame answered._

" _Then, you guys don't think Ms. Najenda was serious about letting him, do you?"_

" _I think she was..." Mine answered._

" _Then, what are the chances that his punishment won't be that bad?"_

" _That would be very low... You saw his sadistic smile, and the dark aura radiating from his body." Tatsumi answered this time._

" _We're not gonna be able to clean like this are we?"_

" _We never have before."_

" _Only if you're as crazy as he is."_

" _I didn't even know it was possible to clean like this in the first place."_

" _Guys... I really don't want to be punished by that sadist! We have to come up with a plan or something!"_

" _I really don't think there's anything we can do..." Tatsumi shrugged._

 _He turned to both girls and in desperation asked._

" _Girls, please?" In response, they both shook their heads, causing him to fall to his knees._

" _Then, what do we do?"_

 _Akame let out a deep sigh and replied._

" _We clean!"_

" _I thought we already established we'll fail..." Lubbock, who was still on his hands and knees, muttered._

" _It doesn't matter, it's our mission." Akame stated resolutely._

" _What do you mean "it doesn't matter"! We've never gone on missions we knew we would fail!" Mine shouted, exasperated._

" _This is different!"_

" _It is not! Admit it, you're only acting like this because he touched your ***** and gave you an o****m!"_

" _Stop bringing that up! It has nothing to do with anything! And he didn't give me an o****m! Don't add things to make it worse!"_

 _Tatsumi and Lubbock stood to the side, watching the entire argument awkwardly. Tatsumi asked Lubbock in a whisper so the other two couldn't hear._

" _Do these two usually argue a lot?"_

 _Tatsumi, who was still new to the team, wasn't entirely sure of who got along with who, which was why he had asked that question. Lubbock gave a wry smile while scratching the back of his head as he whispered back a reply._

" _Actually, they usually get along pretty well. It's only after that dude showed up that I've really ever seen them argue like this."_

" _So it's all because of him." Tatsumi sighed, resting his face in his palm._

'Shortly after, we decided to split into teams of two to clean. And at the moment, I'm seriously questioning our decision of teaming those two up with each other.' Tatsumi thought.

* * *

"Levi!" Sheele shouted.

She had no idea why, but a while ago Levi took off running into an alley. She shouted after him, but he just ignored it and kept running. She took off after him, but Levi was really fast, she lost sight of him after a while. Now, she was running around looking for him.

"Levi!" She shouted once more.

"Sheele."

The familiar deep voice caused her to turn around. Once she had turned, she caught sight of Levi exiting an alley nearby.

"Levi!" She shouted with joy, as she ran to her companion.

Levi held a finger in front of his lips.

"Don't shout, you'll draw to much attention to us."

"Ah, right... sorry." She apologized, her face red with embarrassment. "Um... where did you go?"

"I thought I saw someone strange."

She wanted to inquire further, but she could sense he didn't want to talk about it.

"Hmm... where should I take him now?" She asked herself.

"Show me around so I know my way around this place." Levi answered the question she did not pose to him. And his answer left her confused.

"Eh!? Don't you want to see some of the corruption?"

"It's fine, I've already made up my mind about this place. Besides, you don't have any idea where we would see some of this corruption, do you?"

"Ngh..." She looked down in embarrassment, he was correct. She wasn't sure of where to take him that would show the corruption.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't expect to find something like that anyway." He shrugged.

"Y-You didn't."

"Nope."

It wasn't that he didn't want to. For if he did find anything like that, it would have been a lot easier to make his decision. However, it would be expecting to much to find something he would consider 'Definitive proof'. To do so, they would have to investigate for several days. They could show people committing heinous crimes, or soldiers/guards acting up, but that would just prove that these individuals were corrupt not the entire empire. Of course, if he had seen the majority of guards committing evil deeds, it would become obvious to him that the capital was corrupt. But that would most likely take several days to find as well.

So instead, he would question as many of the citizens as he could, and maybe some guards. If the general consensus was against the capital... well, that wouldn't have bode well for the empire. He would then acquire the proof he needed to be entirely convinced during his time with Night Raid. Najenda had most likely figured out that was his plan. He of course, wouldn't need that plan anymore.

"So, you're already decided?"

"Yes."

"And... you're with us?"

"Yes."

"Um... I'm not complaining, but... why?"

"I ended up finding my own proof."

She again wanted to inquire further, but she could again sense he didn't want to talk about it further.

"Then, you just want me to show you around?"

"It would be advantageous to know my way around this place."

"I understand that but... we might get lost again..."

"It's fine, this time I'll be drawing up a map in my mind."

"O-Okay then." She smiled. "Follow me."

She started to lead Levi around again, looking back every now and then to make sure he was following, he was. He was paying attention, making sure to map everything out in his head, every nook and cranny, every twist and turn, he made sure to map out everything he saw.

They had explored for several hours before deciding they should head back to the base. He may not have seen all of the capital, but he did see enough. The rest he would map out on his other visits or missions. They would reach their destination several hours later, sometime in the late afternoon or early evening.

* * *

The sun had finally set, leaving a blanket of darkness across the land. The stars shining brightly in the pitch black sky was outdone only by the brilliant light of the full moon. The noise of the day was swept away by the melodious silence of the night... well, it was mostly silent. The creatures of the night had awoken and begun their beautiful songs. Yet, it never subtracted from the beautiful silence that came about every night.

Within the cover of darkness, two creatures, hidden within the trees of the forest, observed the base in the distance. A base carved into the side of a mountain. The base... was their destination. The creature of gold and the creature of metal sped up their pace, desiring to arrive at the location as soon as possible.

Within several minutes, the two had arrived at their desired destination. They stood in front of the bulky door and, not even bothering to knock, the gold creature flung the door open with a loud crash. After walking in, the creature shouted.

"WE'RE HOOOMMME!"

Silence...

Opening her eyes with a, "huh?", she looked around, finding no one in sight. She was equally surprised by how clean the room looked. Even the creature of metal was admiring the place. Before anything else could happen, a green teen came running into the room, shouting.

"LEONE, BULAT! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"

The boy, Lubbock, fell at the feet of the gold creature, Leone, crying.

"Um... what's wrong with you Lubbock." The metal creature, Bulat, asked. His armor glowing then fading off of him, revealing he was not a metal creature, but a human just as they were.

Before Lubbock could answer, someone else entered the room. A short man with a cloth tied around his mouth and nose, and a cloth covering his head. In other words, Levi wearing his cleaning outfit.

"Hey, brat! What are you doing running from your duty!?"

Lubbock, in response to the new person, screamed quite loudly.

"Guys help us! He's crazy! And Ms. Najenda lets him be!"

The two of them wore expressions of hopeless confusion.

"Who's the shorty?" Leone asked.

"It's Levi." He growled, not to happy with comments about his height.

"Why are you here?" Bulat asked this time.

"I'll be working with you guys for a while."

"One more question... what's wrong with him." Leone asked, pointing to the Lubbock who was still at her feet.

"HE VIOLATED ME!" He yelled pointing at Levi. The other members of the group walked in to investigate the noise and upon seeing them, he pointed at them and yelled. "AND THEY JUST WATCHED!"

"Someone care to explain...?" Leone asked.

"Uh... Well..."

The group explained everything that occurred while the two were away. After hearing the explanation Leone nodded and asked.

"So was the punishment really that bad for Lubbock to act like this?"

"Actually, the punishment wasn't that bad. It was mostly lecturing and teaching us how to clean. " Tatsumi explained.

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah... well, after the "Punishment" Lubbock started acting like... well like Lubbock. So he ended up receiving a harsher punishment..." Tatsumi explained again.

"Sooo, what'd he do to him?" Leone asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well... he-"

"Enough with wasting time. We're still cleaning." Levi cut Tatsumi off, wanting everyone to continue cleaning.

"Welp, you guys have fun now." Leone said, starting to walk toward the kitchen.

"You two are helping." Levi stated, causing Leone to stop in her tracks.

"Whoa ho ho, hold your horses kiddo." Leone started, causing Levi to growl at the nickname. "We two just got back from a long mission. I think we can sit this one out and go get a drink." She finished, playfully patting his cheek.

"I didn't ask for your thoughts on the matter." Levi growled, smacking her hand away from him.

"Haha, you're a funny little dude," Another mention to his height. "But why don't you guys go finish playing without me, okay?"

Levi and Leone stared at each other, Levi looking more than a little irritated, and Leone with an amused smirk. The other members of the group, the ones who were acquainted with both Levi and Leone, shrunk away, not looking forward to what would probably come next. However, they got lucky. At that moment the boss walked in.

"What is with all the noise in here!?"

"Hey boss, we're back!" Leone shouted, waving at the boss.

"Oh, you two are back. Well that explains the noise. So, how was it?"

"It was really lonely out there." Bulat said, winking at Tatsumi.

"Wait, Leone was there, so it couldn't have been lonely." Tatsumi quickly stated the fact.

"She wasn't the company I was looking for." He purred. Leone took a bit of offense to his comment though.

"Let me rephrase that. Was the mission a success or not?" Najenda asked harsher.

"Yeah, it was a success." Leone answered.

"Good job you two. Now help the rest of these guys clean." She said, turning to go back to where she came from.

"W-Wait! Why do we have to clean!?" Leone tried to argue.

"Because I told you to."

"But boss!" She still tried to argue, causing the boss to send an opposition killing glare her way. "But we just got here." She muttered in defeat.

Everyone, minus the boss, ended up cleaning almost all night. When they had finished, they were all to tired and ended up collapsing on the floor of their living room of sorts. It would seem there was gonna be another slumber party in this room. Levi however, just sat in a chair with a cup of tea in his hand. The place didn't quite meet his standards, but he knew how tired they were and decided to just let them sleep for now. He didn't even make them take a bath, he would in the morning though. He was gonna take his bath a little later.

As he sat there, his mind wandered to the mysterious man he saw earlier. The man seemed to know who he was and possibly... where he was from. He also seemed to want Levi to join Night Raid. The man was ultimately the reason why Levi decided to help Night Raid. More specifically, where the man had led him and what he saw there was what made him choose. His mind then wandered to the scene he saw in that alley. A scene he would never forget.

" _Hey!" He shouted, walking towards them. "What the hell is going on!?"_

 _He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The scene before him was this. Five men were surrounding one woman and four young children dressed in rags. The woman was begging the men to leave them alone, the children were crying and screaming. Beside the five men was one child around the age of four. The child was filthy, dressed in tattered clothing and covered in dirt and other filth. One of the men held a chain that acted as a leash to a collar around the child's neck. The child was on all fours, growling and foaming at the mouth, acting like a wild dog. No, not acting... they had turned this child into a wild animal. From head to toe, the child was covered in cuts and wounds. And Levi knew why. These men turned children into animals to fight, most likely to the death, for money. That was the scene before him._

 _Having heard his shout, all the attention was turned toward Levi. The men wore expressions of annoyance at the interruption of their fun. The woman looked fearful at the arrival of another assailant. The children were just confused about what was going on, yet still very fearful. One of the men, who was most likely the leader, looked down towards Levi, who was standing right in front of him, and asked._

" _Who are you?" The annoyance in the man's voice was quite obvious._

 _Levi thought for a bit trying to figure out what to do. Kill these guys obviously, but he also wanted to get some answers first. So, he introduced himself._

" _Captain Levi." His introduction put the woman in more distress, something that didn't go unnoticed by Levi._

" _I've never heard of a captain Levi before." The man stated. He looked around at his comrades, who shrugged and shook their heads, before turning back to Levi, narrowing his eyes._

" _Well you're hearing of him now." Levi growled._

 _The man and Levi held each others gaze for a minute... now two... The man sighed, shaking his head._

" _Whatever, it doesn't matter. Now, what do you want captain."_

" _As I've said before, I want to know what the hell is going on."_

" _Your kidding right? We're collecting more pets." The man motioned to the wild child behind him._

 _That pissed Levi off, calling people pets, especially when those people were children. But the man had apparently misunderstood Levi's expression._

" _Look, if you're worried about getting in trouble, don't be. We already have the Prime Minister's okay on this."_

 _Prime Minister... Now that sounded familiar. This could be the proof Levi needed. Thus, he decided to keep digging._

" _The Prime Minister allowed it? I hope you have the proof."_

 _The two once again locked eyes for several minutes, before the man turned away. He reached into his jacket pocket, grumbling as he pulled out a piece of paper. He looked over the contents of the paper real quick. After confirming it was what he was looking for, he gave it to Levi and folded his arms._

 _Levi took the paper and scanned over it. It was basically giving them permission to do as they were, as long as they paid a certain amount of the profits. On the bottom was the signature "Prime Minister Honest." and next to the signature was a stamp. Levi handed the paper back and asked._

" _This is really the Prime Minister's approval?"_

" _Yes. You do see the stamp, right?" The man answered, quite annoyed at this point._

" _I believe you."_

 _Levi snapped into action, placing both his hands at the sides of the man's head and giving it a twist, breaking the man's neck and killing him._

 _While the other four were still stunned by the sudden attack, Levi dashed toward the next target, pulling out two of his knives as he did so. He slammed his left-hand knife into the other man's temple, pulled it out and spun, slitting the man's throat with his right-hand knife as he did so. The first hit was enough to kill him, the second was purely for the pleasure of it. His movement caused him to feel a bit of pain originating from the wound on his chest, but he ignored it._

 _The other three recovered by this point and attempted to attack him, while also releasing the child on him. A man on his right, who was the one closest to him, unsheathed his sword, bringing it down in a vertical overhead swing. Levi simply took one half-step back, very narrowly dodging it._

" _Too weak." Levi whispered._

 _Levi brought his right-hand knife up, slicing the man's jugular vein, cutting it in such a way that the blood did not spray him. The man collapsed to the ground grabbing at his neck, but it was no use, he was dead in the next instant._

 _The child jumped towards Levi's face to attack. Levi grabbed the child, pushing him against the wall, trying his best not to harm the child. The child struggled to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. Levi's expression suddenly turned grim. In the next instant, he thrust his blade through the child's heart. The child's body went limp as Levi's blade was dyed crimson with his blood._

 _Levi dodged another attack from a blade behind him. Levi used his dodge to end up near the other man. He held his knife at the man's chest level, pointing the tip to the man's chin, he then kicked the man's leg away from him, causing the man to do the splits, which caused the knife to push through the man's head._

 _The last man turned to try and run, but Levi threw one of his knives through the man's leg. The man fell to one knee, before pushing himself up and attempting to run off again. Levi threw his other knife through the man's other leg behind the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. He tried to crawl away, but Levi was already standing in front of him. Levi grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. Bringing his face close to the man's, he asked._

" _Is this capital as corrupt as I heard it was?"_

" _W-W-What?" The man, trembling with fear, was confused by the question._

" _I'm not going to repeat my question." Levi growled, very angry._

" _Y-Yes. This place is probably more corrupt than you heard."_

 _Levi stared deep into the man's eyes, almost like he was searching deep into his soul. The man didn't like the intrusive feeling at all, especially when it was this monster intruding._

" _I believe you."_

 _A glimmer of hope shined in the man's eyes. He was hoping he would be allowed to live, however that hope was shot down as Levi swiftly pulled out his third knife and pushed it through the man's heart._

 _Levi stood and turned to the woman and children. The woman stood in front, trying to shield the children from Levi, who she thought to be an enemy. Levi walked towards her and said._

" _Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."_

" _Bullshit! You're with the capital!"_

" _No, I'm not"_

" _You-You're not?"_

" _No."_

 _She looked around at the dead bodies littering the alley, he did save her. Then her eyes fell on the lifeless body of the child he killed. He did save her, but he didn't save that child. She turned back to him and..._

" _Then why did you kill that child! We could have rehabilitated him! Made him a human child again!"_

 _Levi sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the child's body. He lifted the child's shirt up, revealing a... not so normal looking body to the woman. Her expression changed to one of confusion as she asked._

" _What's wrong with his body?"_

" _Those people didn't take care of him." He started, his face twisting into one of anger and disgust as he spoke. "His body is covered with cuts and wounds, the dirt and feces he's covered in entered into those wounds, causing infections and diseases. His whole body was riddled with diseases. It would be a miracle if he lived for a month, a very painful month." He gently pulled the child's shirt down when he finished._

 _The woman felt various emotions, anger, sadness, hatred, despair._

" _If you're not with the capital, then why did-" Levi cut her off._

" _I wanted information."_

" _Information? On what?" She asked, tilting her head._

" _Tell me, is this place corrupt?"_

" _Wh-What?" She was caught off guard by that question. It was the first time anyone asked her that._

" _You heard me."_

" _I... it..."_

" _You should know that your answer holds a lot of weight."_

 _She started thinking._

 _'Holds a lot of weight? Does that mean...'_

 _She looked into his eyes and said one word._

" _Yes!"_

" _I believe you." He sighed._

 _Levi turned and looked down at his body, he had amazingly been able to keep the blood off of his clothes. His hands however, were drenched in blood. His face twisted in disgust at the sight of that. He knelt down in front of the dead leader's body and wiped his hands on the leader's shirt._

 _He began searching through the man's pockets. After a minute or so, he pulled out a small bag. He turned to the woman and threw it to her. She opened it to reveal many gold coins in it, causing her eyes to widen and her jaw to drop slightly._

" _Don't tell anyone about me." Levi ordered gently, as he stood and started to leave the alley._

" _Thank you for everything you've done!"_

Levi had met up with Sheele shortly after that and they both explored the capital. Levi still wondered about the mysterious man, who had seemingly disappeared into thin air. It wasn't just that, when Levi had cornered him in that alley, he felt the immense power radiating off of the man. If he were to fight the man... Levi would lose, that was how he truly felt. Luckily, the man had only claimed to be an observer. Taking a sip of tea, Levi whispered to himself.

"This is definitely not the last time we'll meet."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that's a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, but like I said, I didn't have enough time to write it. I also hope this one being longer (9k words) makes up for months of not updating. Don't start thinking all future chapters will be this long. Although, instead of 3k words per chapter, I'm thinking I'll start doing 5-6k words per chapter.**

 **About the chapter. I did as many authors do, and created an insanely powerful OC :D. Please don't hate it, this dude being OP is important to this story, as well as several future stories. I'll leave the rest about this guy to your imaginations, until I reveal more about him. Although, many may already guess.**

 **Next. So I thought it would be fun to make Levi and Sheele become pretty close. I hope you guys don't mind them being close. You can probably guess one couple I ship. Let us find out if anything comes of it.**

 **Next. I did want Levi to see some corruption in the capital, but I realized that it would take some days of investigation. Tatsumi didn't even figure it out in his first day there. Levi is smarter and all, but I'm not. I couldn't come up with something he would see there, and thus, I took the easy way out.**

 **Next. The stamp on the paper. I was thinking of how emperor's have royal seal to stamp approval and blah blah blah. I figured I'd make the Minister have something similar.**

 **Next. Leone and Bulat are back! I do feel like several characters were OOC, but I tried to keep them in character. And Yes, I did censor two words.**

 **And if you some of you guys couldn't tell, quotation marks " " are talking (I don't doubt you all knew that though), I don't know what these are called ' ' are thinking, and** ** _Italics_** **are flashbacks.**

 **In other news, I have a cover for the story now! I'm not sure if ff allows you to use edited pics from the show your fic is based on, but... I did anyways. I also found out they have some weird rules, one of them is, No second person perspective stories allowed. Those are the stories that use you, your, you're. People usually use it for reader inserts.**

 **If you like this story, be sure to let me know. And don't expect long author's notes like this every chapter. I'm also sorry for any spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here y'all go, chapter 4. Sorry it took four months for the chapter... writer's bock as well as other stuff got in the way. Due to these reasons, I haven't been writing for a while, so please take that into account if the writing isn't as good. I want to say I won't take this long to update again, but... who knows how things will turn out.**

 **And, Thank you everybody for the favs, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy (I hope) this story!**

* * *

Everyone ended up sleeping on the floor that night, everyone except for Levi. He did sleep in the room, just not on the floor... After Levi finished his cup of tea, he placed the cup on the small table near his chair, allowing sleep to overtake him after. Two or three hours later and he woke up, not as rested as he would like, but he never could sleep much longer than that. He then proceeded to take a bath as he was still dirty from all the cleaning he did. After the bath, he grabbed several books, returned to the living room of sorts, sat down, and started reading.

It was about two hours later when he noticed someone stirring about. He looked up from his book to see Akame immediately sit up, rubbing one of her eyes as she did so. She looked around at her sleeping comrades, when her eyes fell on Levi sitting in a chair with a book, she frowned.

"Did you even sleep?"

"Yes." He answered, going back to reading his book.

"You don't sleep much, do you?"

"No." He answered, with an annoyed tone. However, she either didn't notice or she just ignored it.

"You look tired."

"You seem to be really talkative lately." He slammed the book shut as he said that. She didn't seem to notice the rude edge in his voice.

"It's normal to be curious about someone living in your home."

"And you're curious about my sleeping habits?"

She shrugged.

"I get between two and three hours of sleep. Anything else?"

She put her hand to her chin in thought, thinking of whatever she may be curious about.

"Why did you decide to join the military?" She asked.

"..." Levi didn't really mean for her to ask more questions, but she obviously couldn't tell. Well, whatever, he didn't mind answering as long as he didn't need to go into too much detail. "I was forced to join by a man... Erwin Smith."

"You were forced into it?" She asked, blinking a few times. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"Yes."

"..." She was expecting him to go on with the story, but he didn't, so... "And you still work for them?"

"Yes."

"..." Again, he didn't go on with the story, so again... "And they're willing to rely on you, even though you don't want to be there?"

Levi gave her a look that most would understand to mean 'I don't want to talk about this.', however, she apparently did not, as she just stared at him waiting for an answer.

'What is wrong with this girl?'

They just stared at each other for a minute, her with a curious look, him with the same 'I don't want to talk about this.' look. Seeing as he hadn't answered her question yet, she tilted her head as if to ask 'Why aren't you answering?'. He gave an annoyed sigh, shaking his head, she apparently didn't understand boundaries. So, he decided to just answer, although still not going into too much detail.

"That man forced me to join and I had every intention of killing him. However, a lot happened after we joined. Now he is one of the few people I respect."

"Eh?" She gave that surprised noise at something he said, causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You said, "after **we** joined.". Who's the 'we'?"

"..." Levi's body tensed at this question as he realized his mistake. She noticed and knew it was a wrong question to ask. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but shudder. His eyes felt cold, so very cold. "The 'we' were other cadets." Not exactly a lie.

"Sorry." She whispered the apology while looking down at the floor, wishing she hadn't asked that.

He shook his head to clear his mind of the bad memories beginning to surface, and...

"Well then, if your curiosity is satisfied." He opened his book back up, starting where he left off.

She stood up and left the room shortly after. Sheele was the next one to wake, giving a "Good Morning." before heading out. The others woke up individually within the next half hour, awkwardly exiting the room shortly after, leaving Levi alone with his book. Levi had given them all the order to bathe right before they left though.

It was about half an hour later when Tatsumi entered the room again, clearing his throat to get Levi's attention. Levi looked up at him, rather annoyed at the interruption.

"Uh... breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast... I forgot all about that." Levi sighed as he stood up.

'Yeah, we kind of figured as much.'

They Arrived at the kitchen where the small group of assassin's, minus the boss, were eating. All eyes turned on them for a few seconds, except the eyes of a certain raven haired assassin as she was too focused on her food. The two newcomers took a seat at the table, a plate of food in front of them. Everyone went back to eating.

"You guys are eating fast." Levi commented when he saw them, minus Bulat and Sheele, shoveling the food into their mouths, although, some more so than the others.

"Duh, you didn't let us eat at all yesterday! Of course we would be hungry!" Lubbock explained.

"Poor Akame was so hungry, she was almost too weak to make breakfast." Leone claimed, pulling Akame into a hug. "Right Akame?"

"Un." Was the reply as Akame continued to stuff her face with food.

"Well, I did eat yesterday, so I can restrain myself." Bulat explained.

"You guys can't even last a day without food? You wouldn't last in my world." Levi scoffed, shaking his head.

"Why? Do you guys go a long time without eating?" Leone asked.

Everyone was now looking at him, curious about his answer. Even Akame stopped eating and directed her attention towards him.

"We're short on food, it's very common to go several days without eating. And when we do eat, we don't eat very much."

"Ah... that sounds... rough."

"The portions in the army were bad, but... we hardly ever went several days without food."

"What about these 'Titans'? Couldn't you guys eat them?" Akame asked, her head slightly tilted.

"That thought has probably passed through everyone's mind at one point. Even if they do look human, even if they would feel like cannibals, when people are hungry they don't really care. But you can't, as soon as a titan dies it'll start to vaporize. There will be nothing left but bones, and even those will vaporize soon."

"Oh..."

They all awkwardly went back to eating, however, Levi just stared at his food. Noticing this, Bulat asked.

"Something wrong?"

"I wasn't expecting meat."

Bulat gave an awkward laugh at that.

"Yeah, meat for breakfast is a little weird, but its pretty much all Akame likes to eat. And since Akame is in charge of cooking, meat is pretty much what we have for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He scratched the back of his neck as he explained.

"That's not what I meant." Levi sighed, earning him curious looks from everyone. "Meat is a luxury where I come from. If you're not wealthy or important you hardly ever get meat."

"That doesn't sound like a place I'd like to live." Akame whispered.

Levi took a bite at the small piece of meat he cut. His eyes slightly widened at the flavor. This was truly the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. The food back on his world usually lacked flavor, and on the very rare chances he ate meat, while it was delicious, it was never this flavorful.

* * *

Five minutes later and they had finished the food. Levi was the first to place his dishes in the sink, the group placed their dishes into the sink soon after. After placing his dishes into the sink, Levi started washing them. Some of the others offered to help him wash the dishes, but he just scoffed something along the lines of, "If you can't clean the house right, you won't be able to clean the dishes right.", So most of them left to go do their own thing.

It was about nine minutes later when he finished washing the dishes. Walking down a hall, he happened to look out into the training area, seeing Bulat and Tatsumi training. Pushing the sliding door open, he walked onto the stone deck/porch/walkway to observe their training.

He was a little taken aback when he saw what Bulat was doing... Bulat was swinging around a staff at incredible speeds, the interesting part was that there were two large, metal blocks on both ends of the stick, the metal most likely weighing quite a bit. Yet, despite the weight, he swung it around as if it was nothing, although, if the amount of sweat was any indicator, it wasn't exactly easy to do... Still, it was very impressive to be able to do, as no one from his world would be able to do such things. The laws governing this world were definitely different from the ones governing his. Tatsumi was also swinging a large sword, most likely weighing a lot as well, however, he wasn't swinging it with the same proficiency as his more muscular teammate.

Bulat stopped his training when he noticed Levi there, turning and staring at him, this prompting Levi to walk over to him. Tatsumi was about to stop as well, but Bulat motioned for him to continue. As Levi approached, Bulat placed (slammed) the weighted staff onto the ground, so that it stood vertically. The action caused a bit of damage to the ground, giving yet another hint as to how heavy it was.

"Need help with something?" Bulat politely asked.

"No, I was just a little intrigued by your swinging around of that thing." Levi motioned to the staff.

Bulat looked to the staff for a second then back at Levi and asked with a smile.

"You wanna give it a go?" Bulat most likely misunderstood what Levi was meaning.

"No, where I come from we'd probably use something like this for weight-lifting," Levi started, absentmindedly grabbing a hold of the staff, "I probably won't be able to lift thi-" His mouth fell open when his outstretched arm managed to lift the staff off the ground.

Levi could tell that the staff was pretty heavy, heavier than he should be able to hold with an outstretched arm. Yet, at the same time, while this staff was heavy, it also wasn't heavy. To explain better, one would be able to hold a bucket of water, and while it might be heavy, it wouldn't be that heavy. Your arm might get tired holding the bucket after a while, but that much weight wasn't your max weight limit. And that was what Levi felt, he felt as if his max weight limit had been increased.

"Everything alright?" Bulat asked at seeing the shock on Levi's face.

"I shouldn't be able to lift this as easily as I am. I don't believe anyone on my world would be able to."

"Well... this isn't your world, so things will be different." Bulat explained what he thought should be obvious.

"You're right, I'm not on my world... I guess this rules out Najenda's theory as to why Teigus don't affect me..." Levi sighed.

"Um... why does it rule out the boss' theory?" Tatsumi, who had stopped his training to join in on this conversation, asked.

"Tch... You brat! Did you even understand Najenda's theory!?" Levi, however, was rather annoyed at, what he considered to be, a stupid question.

"Um... I um... I thought I did..." The stare Levi was giving Tatsumi made him feel quite small.

"Her theory was that, even though I'm in this world, I'm still bound by the laws of my world. Since alchemy does not exist within the laws of my world, alchemy based things wouldn't be able to affect me really. But as you can see, I don't appear to be bound by the laws of my world."

"...That was her theory? Then why didn't she explain it like that!?"

"Who knows why she didn't explain it that way!"

 **(Author: Maybe the author only spent about five minutes on the placeholder theory and didn't realize how silly it sounded, and this is their pathetic attempt to try and fix said placeholder theory :) Not that it matters now that Author-chan just abolished said theory... I prefer to be called Author-sama instead... You get the nickname that I give you... We'll discuss this later... Yes, we shall! Now, back to the story Author-chan! :) …)**

"So then, what is the real reason?" Tatsumi asked with a sigh, scratching the top of his head.

"If I didn't know then, why do you think I'll know now?"

"Mmm..." Tatsumi frowned with narrow eyes at that.

"Anyways, I don't really care about the reason too much unless it will help me get home."

They just stood there in silence for a while, then...

"Tatsumi, back to training." Bulat gently ordered his protégé.

The two of them went back to their training with Levi joining in on some of their exercises to keep his body in shape. Bulat didn't really mind his joining in as he didn't have very many 'workout buddies', Tatsumi being the only one, and a very recent addition to it. No one else in Night Raid really joined in on his training.

After they had finished, Bulat suggested they all go to the outdoor bath together, which Levi immediately refused, preferring to bathe alone instead of in a group. And that was Levi's second bath of the day. Putting on his clean clothes, and washing his dirty survey corps uniform after. After washing them, he'd decided that, as long as he was in this world, he would wear the clothes they had given him, unless of course, he needed to wear his survey corps uniform. Thus, he hung his uniform in his room where it wouldn't see much use for a while.

Leaving the room, he walked down the hall, coming across a room that Leone was currently occupying. She was sitting at a round table, drinking, what he assumed to be, alcohol.

"A little early for that, isn't it?"

"Hm?" She turned and looked at him, giving a large grin when she saw him. "Maybe for some people. Besides, you didn't let me have any last night." He rolled his eyes at that.

He turned his attention downwards from her face, more specifically, he turned his attention to her clothing. The clothing didn't cover all that much.

"You're still wearing those clothes?"

She looked down at her body then back at him.

"I always wear clothes like this." She shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You always wear clothes that revealing?"

"...Yeah! You didn't have a problem with it last night."

"Because you said you got back from a mission. I figured you went undercover as a whore."

"Grrr... These clothes are comfy! Besides, no one has ever complained about me wearing these kind of clothes before!"

"Whatever. I guess it's just different where I come from."

"And just so you know, I'm not the only person to wear clothes like these."

"I believe I acknowledged that when I said you dressed as a whore."

"I was talking about normal people!"

"Whatever." Levi waved his hand around as he said that. They both decided to leave it at that.

Leaning back in her chair, Leone asked with a mischievous grin.

"So how 'bout joining me for a drink!?"

"Pass."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't think we share the same definition of 'fun'."

"You don't think drinking with a beautiful, voluptuous blonde is fun?"

"When you find one such person, come and get me." Leone's expression changed to anger at that.

"I am one such person!" She argued.

Levi didn't bother replying, instead, he just turned and walked out of the room. Leone wore a pout, however, after taking a sip of her drink she was back to grinning again.

He came across another room. Looking inside, he saw Mine and Lubbock sitting on the couches in there. In turn, they both looked at him, narrowing their eyes.

'Nope.' He thought as he turned and walked away from the room, not even bothering to say anything.

Levi walked down the hall, coming across yet another room. The occupant of this room was... Sheele. Finally, someone he liked. This room contained yet another table, a rectangular one, standing on a purple carpet. Sheele was sitting at the table.

Noticing someone had entered the room, Sheele, who was reading a book, looked up. When she saw that it was Levi, she smiled and greeted him.

"Hello, Levi."

"Hey." He replied. "What are you reading?"

"Hmm?" She looked down at her book. She turned slightly red with embarrassment as she lifted the book, allowing Levi to read the title.

"One hundred ways to cure being an airhead..." Levi read the title aloud. He looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"S-So, how have you been today?" She asked, changing the subject.

Levi sighed, shaking his head, deciding to let it go.

"Same as always. How about you?"

"Today was a good day. My breakfast wasn't missing this morning, so that was good." She replied with a smile. "I also woke up earlier than the others... that was good too."

"Missing breakfast?"

Sheele looked up, putting her finger to her chin in thought as she replied.

"Hmm... Sometimes when I wake up, my breakfast is missing... I don't know why though..." She seemed to genuinely be pondering on what could be happening to her breakfast.

"Wherever could it be going?" Levi asked sarcastically, already having a pretty good idea as to what was happening to her food. Sheele though, didn't know he was being sarcastic, pondering on it a little longer.

"Anyways," She looked back to Levi, as he walked over and took a seat in the chair beside her. "How is your wound?"

Levi rubbed his chest where the wound presided.

"There's a bit of pain when I move around certain ways. Nothing I can't handle though."

"Are you sure it's fine?" She was obviously worried about him. He found that a little touching.

"It isn't infected, it'll heal soon. You don't need to worry about it."

"Levi..." She paused biting her bottom lip. "Okay. If you say it's okay, I'll believe you."

Levi leaned back in his chair, folding his arms, and giving a small smile.

"That didn't take a lot of convincing."

Sheele looked down at her book as she replied.

"That's because I trust you."

He felt a small... something in his chest at that, however, before he could determine what that 'something' was, it had disappeared, just as quickly as it had come. As such, he attributed that 'something' to the wound on his chest.

"I trust you as well, Sheele." She smiled when he said that.

After that, the two of them just sat there, her reading her book, and him leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed as he thought about... well whatever it is he thinks about. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence, that is until...

"They're in here!" A familiar female voice yelled.

They looked over at the door. What they saw was the small group of assassin's entering the room, causing Levi to let out a small groan. They were looking for them apparently, who knows why they were though.

"What do you guys want?" Levi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, the annoyance was very obvious in his voice.

"Of course we're not going to leave you alone with Sheele. We don't want you to contaminate her." Mine included everyone in the reason she gave, causing them all to shoot her a strange look.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but that is definitely not the reason I came here." Bulat claimed. "I just wanted to talk with you a bit more."

"Yeah, and I was just following Bulat." Tatsumi explained.

Levi turned his gaze to the green teen. When he noticed Levi's gaze, Lubbock quickly defended himself.

"Oh! No! Definitely not my reason!" He held his hands up as he defended himself. "I was just going with the flow."

Levi then turned his gaze to the raven haired assassin.

"Leone dragged me here."

He now directed his gaze toward the blonde who had led everyone to him and Sheele.

"Well... I figured since everyone was here, we could play a fun game!" She threw her fist in the air as she said that with a large smile on her face.

"No." Levi immediately and firmly rejected her idea.

"What!? Come on!"

"No."

"But you have four beautiful women here! Who knows what could happen!"

"No." Again he rejected.

"Why not!?"

"Maybe because you need to gather everyone in the main room like I ordered you to do."

They all turned their attention to the room's entrance where the new voice had come from, and lo and behold, Najenda stood there, looking rather irritated.

"Hrgh... and that's the name of the fun game! Be the first person to get to the briefing room! Ready, set, go!" After saying that, almost too fast for anyone to understand any of the words, Leone ran out of the room.

Levi was much amused by all that took place. Especially at seeing her move faster than he, in the limited amount of time he knew her, had seen her move before.

Najenda sighed while shaking her head. Looking back at them, she...

"Well!? You all heard the order, get moving!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

Tatsumi, your wounds have pretty much healed, right?" Najenda, sitting on her chair underneath the Night Raid banner, asked. "This is the Teigu we took from Zank. Try it on." She held out a silver orb for him to take.

"Really!? What about everyone else?" He asked looking around at everyone.

"Only one Teigu per person." Bulat explained.

"Operating them takes a lot of mental and physical strength." Lubbock raised a finger as he explained.

Levi, who had been admiring the size of the room up till the talking started, nodded when he heard the explanations. While everyone else was standing around Tatsumi and (mainly) Najenda, he was sitting on one of the chairs behind everyone, near the front of the room.

"What about Levi?" He looked up when he heard his name.

"You need the upgrade more than I do." He replied.

Everyone agreed with Levi on that. So, Tatsumi grabbed the device and placed it on his forehead.

"It wasn't in any of the documents, so we don't know a lot about it." Najenda told him.

"It has the ability to read minds, right?" Akame, who was standing beside Tatsumi, cut in. "Try looking at me."

Tatsumi turned his body to face her, holding his fists over his chest as he stared intensely at her, Akame was doing the same.

"You..." Levi raised his eyebrow, taking a bit more interest in this now. Everyone else was watching in expectation as well. "You want to eat meat tonight!" Everyone pretty much sighed at that.

However, Akame...

"It's perfect." Didn't have any doubts about it.

"Nope." Leone corrected. "It hasn't even activated." She explained.

"I don't want my mind read!" Mine stated. "If it has five visionary abilities, why not test another?"

"You've always got something to say." Tatsumi muttered. "All right, then." He said as he turned around and sat cross legged on the floor, while at the same time, Levi got up and walked over to join the group.

"The last unknown ability... Activate!" When Tatsumi said that, the device opened up, looking quite similar to an eye.

"So?" Mine asked.

Tatsumi, who was facing the girls, went red as he yelped. Mine walked over and leaned in closer to his face, causing him to let out another yelp.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

The two of them started babbling, with her being confused about what was going on, and him going on about how awesome Teigus were... or something like that. Suddenly, he fell back, grabbing his head.

"This is bad... it's rejecting him!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"Take it off at once." Akame ordered as she rushed to his side to help him.

"I was suddenly exhausted..." Tatsumi told them, still holding his head.

"It's the compatibility. It just didn't suit you." Najenda explained.

"I bet you were worried about how lame you looked. They say the first impression a Teigu has of you matters." Mine informed him.

'Interesting.' Levi thought, rubbing his chin.

"Well then," Najenda looked over to Levi. "How about you giving it a try, Levi."

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked that, to which she nodded. "I might as well." He sighed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to have a powerful weapon.

He held his hands out and Najenda tossed the small device to him. He examined the device, spinning and flipping it around as he looked it over. After he finished, he placed the device on his forehead just as Tatsumi had done.

"Okay... now how do I turn it on?"

They all shrugged.

"I told it to activate and it worked."

"Okay... Activate."

They all watched intently as he gave the similar order. Slowly, the device opened, just as it had for Tatsumi.

"Well? Does it work?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nothing seems different." Levi told them.

Everyone started thinking on that, however, a high pitched whistling noise originating from the Teigu caused everyone to look at it with questioning gazes.

"What's wrong with th-" Before Levi could finish, the device shined a bright light. Immediately after, a small explosion noise was heard "Gah!" Levi screamed in pain as his body was thrown back several feet, the device being thrown forward several feet.

"Levi!"

Sheele rushed to his side to help him up. Everyone else wore a shocked look on their faces.

"Tch... What... the hell... happened?" Levi questioned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"It rejected you, but... I've never seen or heard of anyone rejected like that before..." Lubbock explained.

"Perhaps this has to do with the real reason you're immune to Teigus." Tatsumi suggested.

"Real reason?" Najenda questioned.

"Ah, yeah, you see..." Tatsumi began to explain the earlier events of the day.

"I see." Najenda cupped her chin, thinking for a bit after hearing the explanation. "Well, I didn't have too much faith in that theory anyways. I mean, I only put about five minutes of thought into it due to my tiredness." She claimed.

"And yet, you still suggested it..." Tatsumi muttered under his breath.

"We'll send it to the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. They'll analyze it, and it'll become a crucial part of our strength." Najenda said, staring at the teigu in her hand.

"Although we are mainly a team of assassins, collecting Teigus is an important sub-mission." Akame explained. "In cases with Teigu users, like Zank, we take them. If we can't take it, destroying it is best."

"So, strengthening the Revolutionary Army is one of our side objectives?" Levi asked.

"Yes." Najenda answered.

"I see."

"This has information on the Teigus. You should read it." Najenda held a book up for Tatsumi. She then turned her gaze to Levi. "You should read it as well, Levi." He nodded to her as a response.

Tatsumi grabbed the book, opening it and looking through it.

"Amazing... there are so many. And this is only some?"

"Learn as much about the Teigu as you can, if only about the ones in there." Najenda ordered.

"Speaking of that, which is the strongest Teigu?" Tatsumi asked. Levi looked over at Najenda also curious about that as well.

"That depends on usage and compatibility." She explained. "But if I had to choose one... The Teigu that controls ice." She held her robotic hand over her eye-patch as she said that. "That is what I believe. Fortunately, its user isn't in the capital. They're busy conquering the northern race."

Levi could tell she had some sort of past with this person from the way she had acted. He could piece together that this person had to do with the loss of Najenda's eye and possibly her arm. Well, that was how it seemed from the way she acted just now...

"Northern race?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hero of the north, Numa Seika..." Najenda began the explanation. "The prince of the northern race. He's never lost a battle with his spear in hand. A fierce, brilliant strategist in whom the northern race has invested their faith. Naturally, he's a threat to the capital."

"He was planning to attack them, wasn't he?" Levi asked.

"Yes, he was." She answered with a sigh. "In order to prevent that, the capital arranged for the North's conquest."

Silence...

Then...

"There's nothing to worry about." Lubbock started, causing Najenda to gasp. "Even if it's that woman, conquering the North will take at least a year."

"That's true." Najenda whispered.

Tatsumi started chuckling.

"Bring the formidable enemies on! We're collecting Teigus, after all!" Levi rolled his eyes hearing that.

"You're rather chipper. What's with that, all of a sudden?" Leone asked.

"Well, there are still many Teigu with unknown abilities, right?" He started, looking at the book. "That's when I realized it. Having seen only some of these abilities tells me that maybe... just maybe... there might be a Teigu that can resurrect people! Right?"

Everyone's expression dropped at that. Levi wasn't too sure what was going on at all, but he knew such a notion was foolish. Dead was dead, there was no bringing someone back to life. Levi knew that much. At least that was true in his world... and he was quite certain it was true here as well.

"That way, I can bring Sayo and Ieyasu back!"

Now things were starting to make sense to Levi. He didn't know who those two were, but he could gather that they were Tatsumi's friends. He could also gather that they were dead and Tatsumi didn't want to accept that fact.

"So I'll collect as many Teigu-"

"You can't." Tatsumi was cut off by Bulat.

"Bro?"

"Even Teigus can't bring back the dead. You only get one life."

"Y-You don't know that! Not until you try!" Tatsumi argued.

"The current emperor is perfect evidence." Akame interjected. "If a Teigu like that existed, the old emperor would still rule."

"He created, and passed down, the Teigu because he knew he'd perish." Bulat explained.

Tatsumi's expression turned to one of horror... his friends were dead... and he wouldn't be able to bring them back.

"You must give up." Akame told him. "Otherwise, that weakness in your heart will be used against you. And you will die."

"Akame is right brat." Levi cut in. "Don't let your past hold you back, and don't let your regrets pull you down. If you don't accept reality... you may not be the only one that gets hurt... Mourn their deaths then accept it."

…

"Now that that's over with," Najenda started. "Let's carry on." She pulled out two files. "Levi, you'll be going on your first mission tomorrow. Akame, Lubbock, you two are going with him."

"Wait! Why me!?" Lubbock screamed.

Najenda, however, ignored him.

"Levi, I'll trust you to be in charge. After all, we are testing you."

"Got it."

"You ignored me!" Lubbock exclaimed, but again, she ignored him.

"This file has everything you'll need to know."

She held one of the files out for him. He grabbed it flipping through it.

"Mine, Sheele, you two also have a mission." She held out the file for one of them to grab.

"Huh? Two missions at the same time?" Mine questioned as she grabbed the file.

"Is that rare?" Levi asked.

"We don't usually do that." Sheele answered.

"I want to see how well Levi will perform in the field, however, Tybil is a high priority target. We need to take him out, but we can't risk sending Levi out there to do it. No offense Levi, but again, we don't know how well you'll perform in the field."

"I understand. You're making the correct decision."

The meeting continued, but Tatsumi didn't pay any attention. After the meeting was over, he was the first to leave.

"Well... I could use a drink. Anyone want to join me?" Bulat invited.

"Oh! Me!" Leone raised her hand.

"How about joining us, Levi?" Bulat asked him. "We could talk more like I wanted to earlier."

"Sure, why not." Levi sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: And we end it here. So, as you can see, Najenda's theory was incorrect. I had never intended for it to be the actual reason as to his immunity. What's the real reason you ask... Well that's a secret, for now anyways.**

 **So, I've continued with my making Levi act out of character around Sheele :) . Yeah... I do that on purpose...**

 **I found out something interesting! Levi and Sheele are actually the same height! The heights of the Night Raid members are as follows; Najenda: 172 cm/ 5'8'', Bulat: 185 cm/ 6'1'', Leone: 170 cm/ 5'7'', Sheele (and Levi): 160 cm/ 5'3'', Mine: 155 cm/ 5'1'', Akame: 164 cm/ 5'4'', Tatsumi: 165 cm/ 5'5'', Lubbock: 165 cm/ 5'5'', Chelsea: 157 cm/ 5'2'', Susanoo: 220 cm/ 7'3''. Hope you guys find this information as interesting as I did.**

 **Now, at that part with breakfast, when Levi told them of the food shortage on his world. I don't want you to think that I don't think that a lot of people are starvng in the ga Kill world. I know that a lot of people there are starving (I think) and go many days without eating (Again, I think), and some of the main cast went through something like that before they joined Night Raid (I'm quite certain this one is true). I also know the starving in their world (If there is) isn't due to a food shortage. Of course, being in Night Raid they definitely don't suffer from hunger anymore. Anyways, the main reason they acted the way they did about it, was more to do with the fact that it was such that even the military, the ones protecting their... walls(?) kingdom(?), would go several days without food... I don't know if that's canon though... It just feels like it would be true in that world... I say 50/50 chance I'm right... Also a fifty percent chance you're wrong :p … I'll take those odds.**

 **Since it has been a while, I'm planning to rewatch Akame ga Kill. I think it will help with keeping them in character as well as helping with other things.**

 **Well... I guess I don't really have anything else to add... Until next time readers!**

 **Next time: Levi's first mission.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, all! I most certainly am not dead! You can all stop your mourning for me now! So, how is everyone? I hope you're all doing good! I want to apologize for the loooonnngg break I took from updating my stories. There really isn't any excuse for it other than me being lazy... Yeah, sorry about that. And then after so long I started to lose motivation, but do not worry, I will finish this story. It might take a really long time, but I will certainly finish it.**

 **Also, when I started this, I had this idea for what direction I wanted it to go down, but I've ultimately decided not to go down that path with this story. I then began thinking about whether or not I should reboot this and start fresh, or just stick with what I got. I've decided to go with the latter. Since this is still very early in the story, I can make the adjustments I need without it really messing with what has been established... which is basically nothing that was established. So now this story has a completely different plot from what I had originally thought out. Oh, and you know that OC I introduced in chapter three? Yeah, he's now a completely different character from what I had originally created him as. This is due to the plot being changed. I'll probably talk more about what the story was originally going to be, who this guy was supposed to be, and all the stuff I had planned in some of my future A/Ns, but for now, I'll leave it at this. Oh, but first, remember how I told you the OC was one of those insanely OP ones? Well, that's no longer a thing now :) . Anyways, y'all came here for a story, not my babbling, so let's get to it!**

 **And, Thank you everyone for all of the favorites, all of the follows, and all of the reviews! I want you all to know I really appreciate you guys! Right now, you're all the main driving force behind me writing this, as I most likely never would have made it this far if I was writing it just for myself. After all, when I posted chapter one, I had no intention of continuing this. I was just hoping it would get other people interested in these two worlds crossing over. I say so myself at the end of the first chapter, so you can check if you don't believe me. But anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

"Our target is Kuraisi Mane. According to the information we have, the empire sends some of their prisoners here, mainly the ones they believe to be involved with the revolution. He then 'extracts' information from them and provides it to the empire. Of course, they only send the small fry here. Anyone they believe to have valuable information they keep back at the capital and take care of the information extraction themselves. They wouldn't risk losing anyone important. However, apparently some of the people they counted for small fry did have a thing or two best left unrevealed." Levi relayed the info to the two assassins sitting in the tree with him. They were at the site of the assassination target's mansion, which was built near the forest they were currently taking cover in.

Levi looked up at the moonlit sky, 'Those two probably started their mission already as well,' He thought.

"Levi?" The voice broke him from his thoughts

He looked at the two assassins who were waiting for the plan of action.

"The info states there are ten guards outside and another ten inside. Our target is Kuraisi Mane, but we are to also take out as many guards as we can, though it would be preferred if we take out all the guards. The guards are actually soldiers of the imperial army on loan to him, and while it won't make any noticeable difference, it will weaken the army somewhat. Besides, the information states they aren't exactly innocent.

If we make our presence known, we may be able to draw all of them out, but we also run the risk of them fleeing with the target. So instead, I will infiltrate the building and assassinate the target, as well as any guard I may encounter on the way. After I enter, wait seven minutes before you begin your assault on the guards out here. After finishing all of them off, head into the building to help me take out the remaining enemies. We are going to do this as quietly as possible. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Then let's begin the operation."

Levi entered through a second floor window of the two story building, courtesy of Lubbock's strings. As soon as he had disappeared into the building, the two teens began the countdown. The two also began planning out the best way to attack all the guards without getting caught.

Levi looked around the room he was in, making sure he was alone... he was. The room he was in had been arranged with rugs, couches, chairs, and all sorts of nice furniture. Sadly, nothing in there, including the room itself, was clean enough for him. No one in this world seemed to keep things clean enough for him. Well, at least Sheele kept her... he smirked, shaking his head at the thoughts. He needed to focus on the mission right now. But still... she always kept her hair so clean.

He walked over to the door and pushed his ear against it. He closed his eyes to allow for better focus on his hearing. He was trying to listen for any footsteps from the guards... he didn't hear anyone out there, nor did he sense anyone. He opened the door, peeking his head out. He looked down the right side of the hall... no guard. He looked down the left side... no guard.

Down the left side of the hall, there was a corner too far for him to see around from the room. As such, he quietly walked out of the room and toward the turn. He hugged the wall as he approached, peeking around the corner once he got there... one guard. The guard was walking down the hall away from Levi, leaving his back open. Perfect opportunity to kill said guard without any hassles.

Levi looked down at his waist where his weapons resided. He didn't come equipped with three knives this time, rather, he came with only two. He also brought two swords, both of which hung at his left hip. He had figured that, while he could fight well with knives, if he had to fight any of the guards it would be much easier with swords instead of knives. Some might say that bringing along the two knives as well was unnecessary, but Levi would say it was coming prepared.

Levi pulled one of his swords from its sheathe as he turned the corner. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking care not to let out any killing intent. His eyes suddenly shot open, while at the same time he took off running toward the guard, his footsteps didn't seem to give off any sound. Getting within striking range, he made two quick swings with his sword as he passed by. The guard's head flew into the air... in the air, the head split into two parts. Levi's first swing separated head from body, the second swing split the head in half.

The body wobbled back and forth before falling onto its knees, then flat on its stomach. Out of the headless body, blood began to pour, drenching the carpet.

'Now I really need to hurry.' With the death of the first guard, Levi would need to hurry to the target. If another guard happened upon this dead body, they would proceed to alert everyone else. As such, it was imperative to complete the objective fast. Luckily, it was pretty dark, so someone would have to get pretty close to see the body.

He sheathed his sword, continuing down the hall in the direction the guard was walking. If the information was correct, he was headed in the right direction. He ran quietly through the halls, left, right, left, right, sometimes straight. It was kind of like running through a maze, which meant, you can imagine, this was a very large building.

Whenever he came across a guard, he would be quick to silently eliminate them. One guard turned around prematurely and almost alerted everyone with his scream, however, Levi was quick to throw his knife through the guard's throat, preventing any loud noise from coming out of his mouth. He was certainly happy he decided to bring the two knives with him. Levi then rushed up to the guard, and with his sword he finished the job. The number of guards Levi had taken care of in his running through the halls amounted to five.

Levi took one more left turn down the hall and came upon a room, from whence agonized screams echoed out.

'Looks like this is the right place. The other two should also be beginning their assault right about now.' Levi grabbed the doorknob, but he didn't open the door. 'Something feels... off.'

He wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't feel right... He didn't have too much time to think on it, taking too long meant running the risk of being caught. As such, he twisted the doorknob and quietly pushed the door open.

He saw two men, one strapped to a chair, and another one standing in front of him, his back to Levi. They were both illuminated by the moonlight peeking in through the glass ceiling above them, however, it was only the center of the room that was being brightened by the moon. Where Levi stood, and all along the edges of this large room, were shadows perfect for hiding in. Indeed, even if the man turned to look in Levi's direction, he'd be unable to see him. And with Levi concealing his presence, the man wouldn't be able to sense him either.

It didn't take much for Levi to figure out this was the torture room. The screams from the man in the chair was one hint, as was his bloodied and beaten body. Another would be all the dried blood on the ground, and some of the 'tools' he could see.

The torturer started laughing, he obviously took pleasure from all of this. Levi quietly walked up behind him, pulling out one of his knives. As he came out of the shadows, the eyes of the man in the chair met his. Levi raised one finger, pushing it to his lips. He arrived behind the still laughing man. He then, quickly, brought the knife around the man's neck and slit his throat. The man grabbed at the wound, choking on his blood. Levi grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around, looking at the face... this... this wasn't the target. This man was probably one of the guards.

The noise of someone slowly clapping echoed throughout the room. Levi looked to the end of the room where the clapping originated, the area obscured by shadows. He squinted, trying to see through the darkness, it was pointless to even try. Seconds later, two lanterns were suddenly lit, revealing a man sitting in a chair watching the whole ordeal.

The man matched the description of the target. Short, messy blonde hair, with spiky parts sticking out in random places, giving him a wild appearance. When coupled with his emerald eyes full of madness, and his pointed chin, it gave him more of a crazy appearance than it did wild. The man's crazy appearance completely matched his insane personality, something Levi would soon learn.

"Well done, well done!" The man cackled, causing Levi to flinch a little. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard... very unpleasant. At seeing the expression on Levi's face, the man asked, "You're probably wondering why you couldn't sense my presence, right?" He started cackling again. "Well, that would be thanks to my Teigu!" He held out his hand and showed a small dagger to Levi.

"Teigu!?"

"Yes! It has the ability to hide, not only my presence, but the presence of multiple people. No, hide isn't the right word. It completely erases a person's presence! Not even the empire's strongest generals could sense the presence of anyone hidden by this Teigu! You may have guessed it already, but it isn't one of the more popular Teigus. After all, one could hide their presence without the use of such a thing." And yet another cackle. In Levi's opinion, this man laughed way too much. "I theorize it was made for an assassin and/or his group due to it being a dagger, and the fact that it's ability would be of great help to them. Makes me wonder what kind of activities took place in the early years of the capital's history!"

"I don't care about your stories. Now that you've revealed yourself, you're Teigu is useless." Levi scoffed.

"Not so fast! I told you it could erase the presence of multiple people, didn't I!? That's why this Teigu isn't entirely useless. I can erase the presence of anyone within a certain distance from me!" And Levi was starting to realize what it was that felt off. "Come on out fellas!"

After the crazy man said that, Levi could sense multiple people in the room. All were hidden in the shadows around him. They all moved out of the shadows, just enough to reveal their forms. Levi counted at least fifteen, more than the info stated.

"Tch... This was a trap?"

"Of course it was!"

"How did you know we'd be here?"

"Oh! It was total luck! You see that man there?" He pointed to the man in the chair. "He's the one who sold me out to you people! Luckily, he spilled everything after we had a little fun," He started laughing. "Speaking of him, you guys can kill him now."

"Like I'd let you." Levi spat out.

"Oh!? Do you think you'll be able to protect him and fight all these people at the same time?"

"I can." Levi stated, drawing both his swords in preparation for the battle. 'It's unlikely the extra guards are just in here. The other two will probably encounter more guards than expected as well...' The thought made him grit his teeth. 'I'll have to make this quick.' He looked around at all the guards, "Well then, let's get started." His taunting caused the guards to charge at him.

The wound on his chest hadn't completely healed yet. Fighting this many people in his current condition wasn't ideal, but he could manage. Besides, he didn't have any other choice.

* * *

The seven minutes had expired, it was time for Akame and Lubbock to begin their assault on the outside. They'd decided to attack the two guards at the front door first, then make their way around the house to take out the rest of the guards.

Lubbock used Cross Tail to get him and Akame above the two. Akame jumped off the wire, slicing one of the guards in two as she landed.

Still standing on the wire, Lubbock wrapped another one around the guard's neck, snapping it. After killing that guard, Lubbock made his descent to the ground near Akame.

"Lubbock, you go right, I'll go left."

"Got it."

Unlike Akame, Lubbock did give off killing intent, he was, however, able to conceal it a little. The guards wouldn't notice right away, but Lubbock's presence would eventually be made known and everyone would be on alert, that was most likely the reason for the seven minute wait. As such, it was important to get rid of as many of them as they could before they were discovered... Perhaps their presence being made known was part of Levi's plan?

Just as Lubbock was about to turn around and run, Akame's blade came swinging very close to his head. Lubbock very nearly shouted at her, but the clang her blade had made stopped him. He looked down at the ground and saw... a knife? A knife that was knocked out of the air. He looked at Akame who was ready for battle, seeing that, he too prepared himself to fight.

"Oh?" A voice called out. The voice was an adult male's, but it wasn't deep, nor did it have any grit to it. It was a high-ish pitched voice, but it wasn't high enough to be considered effeminate. "Were you able to sense me?" A guard revealed himself to the two. Said guard wore the same uniform all the guards wore, however, he did not wear a helmet, showing off his short brown hair.

"No," Akame answered truthfully.

"Hmm? Then how did you know about the blade?"

"I could hear it cutting through the air."

The guard stared at her blankly, "You could hear it?" He blinked twice, before bursting out in laughter. "Amazing! I wouldn't have expected any less from you, Akame! Well, allow me to introduce myself," He gave a fancy bow as he said, "My name is Liam. Liam Flauclaws."

"Why couldn't I sense you?"

"Oh, that?" He smirked. "That's all thanks to my boss and his wonderful Teigu."

"Teigu!?" Both Akame and Lubbock exclaimed. The target having a Teigu was not in the information they received, it was no wonder they were surprised.

"Perhaps, Akame, after your friend has died, you and I could have some fun together." He gave an oddly gentleman-like smile.

"Sorry, but I can't die yet. I still need to get the girl like a proper protagonist would," Lubbock stated. "It's more likely that you'll be the one to die."

"Oh? Well, maybe I would... if I was stupid enough to fight you both on my own." He waved his hand around in the air, signaling more guards to reveal themselves.

The two of them looked around, counting the number of enemies... there were thirteen. Thirteen enemies... they should have brought more friends, Lubbock smirked. Though he himself found it troublesome to fight, Lubbock wasn't alone. He had Akame with him, and in his mind, that meant the battle was already decided. After all, Akame should be able to handle this much alone. That's not to say he wasn't going to help, things would definitely go a lot quicker with the both of them fighting.

"Lubbock."

"Hmm?" He looked to Akame. She looked a little troubled. Well, at least she did to the trained eye. To anyone else, she still wore the same emotionless face they always saw. "What's wrong?"

"Fifteen." Was all she said.

"What?" He asked.

"Fifteen enemies. And an ambush."

It was true that there were thirteen enemies in front of them, but when you take into account the two they just killed, the total would be fifteen. But Lubbock was still failing to grasp the importance of what she was saying.

"So?"

"Fifteen is a larger number than we originally thought. Also, an ambush isn't what we were expecting at all. If this is the case out here, then it is likely the same in there."

"And Levi is in there alone..." Lubbock sighed, finally realizing what she was getting at.

"There's also a Teigu user in there too."

"Don't worry, he was able to hold up against us, so he'll be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"First missions have a high mortality rate."

"It might be his first mission with us, but I highly doubt you could call this his first mission. Besides," He looked around at all the guards, "We kind of need to worry about ourselves right now."

"Right..."

"If you two are done talking now," Liam wore an impatient look as he said that. He then waved his hand around in the air again, causing the other guards to charge the two teens.

Akame followed suit, charging straight ahead. As her form neared one of the guards, he raised his blade, then swung it down on her, however, she was much faster than he. She sidestepped the strike and charged right past him. As she passed him, the guard collapsed onto the ground, for she, with incredible speed, slashed across his abdomen, deep enough that he was almost sliced in half.

This caused the other guards to momentarily pause their charge in shock over how quickly she had dealt with him. This was another mistake on their part, for in their shock, Akame managed to fell another guard. And it was at that guard's death the others backed up a bit to compose themselves.

Akame brought her sword up, then swung it down, causing the blood to fly off her blade and onto the ground. She then turned to face the rest of the guards with her stone cold expression. Of course, this intimidated them slightly more, causing them to back up quite a bit more.

While most of the guards backed up without any problems, one of them found himself entangled in some sort of strings. Lubbock raised his arms, moving his fingers around a little. The strings shifted at his movements, lifting the guard a few feet off the ground. The strings tightened around, pulled at, and twisted parts of the guard's body, contorting it into an... odd shape. A shape impossible for a human body to make. Needless to say, that guard was now dead.

The remaining guards watched on in horror at the morbid scenes in disbelief at how easily three of them were dealt with in such a short amount of time.

The guard, Liam, doubled over with laughter, holding a hand on one of his knees to support himself and wrapping his other arm around his stomach. The action brought everyone's attention to him. After a few seconds, he stood up straight again, wiping a tear out of one of his eyes.

"Are you all idiots!?" He shouted.

"W-what!?" The rest of the guards were confused by that.

"These are the assassins that have eluded the capital's grasp for so long! So why are you guys underestimating them!?" He placed one hand over his face, one of his blue eyes peeking out between his fingers. "It should have been obvious that you couldn't fight them like normal opponents! Now stop dying and kill them!"

"Y-yes sir!"

They all began their charge again, and while they did better, they were still awful. Liam couldn't tell if they were actually trying to die or not. Probably not. They were probably just _that_ bad. Liam could only rest his face in his palms when he saw their disappointing performance.

Instead of their unorganized charge before which led them to Akame one by one, three guards charged at her simultaneously. It was a better strategy, but it also didn't matter. You see, they were nowhere near Akame's level. It would take way more than three of them to give her any trouble. The problem was, if more than three people fought her, the advantage goes to her. It was already near impossible to fight with three people. If four people fought one person simultaneously, they would just get in each others way. At least, that was the case with these circumstances. If things were a little different, four people could attack her near simultaneously.

The only other way they could fight her with more numbers would involve constant switching. A more in-depth, yet simple explanation would be as follows. Let's say person A, B, C, and D, were attacking person E. Person A and B would attack person E simultaneously. Now, let's say person E stands their ground against A and B, and knocks them to the side. Person C and D would immediately jump in at the exact moment A and B are being knocked away, and would then launch their own attacks at E. In other words, when A and B are knocked away, C and D _switch_ into the attacking role in their place. That was the only way to fight a lone person with a vast number of people.

Needless to say, the second option would have been the better strategy in this situation. Why they didn't choose that option, Liam had no idea. But the fact that they didn't, or the possibility that it never crossed their minds, was the very reason he was currently hiding his face in his palms.

Akame knocked away one of the guards blade, ducking under the blade of the other immediately after. When she stood straight, she had to throw her sword up to block the slash of the third guard.

The first brought his sword over his head, preparing to bring it down on the young girl's body.

She kicked the guard with whom her sword was locked against, causing him to stagger back. She spun around and sliced along the triceps of the first guard before he could bring his sword down. The injury caused him to drop his weapon, but it was by no means a lethal wound. At least not with a normal weapon. With the Demon Sword, any wound was a lethal wound.

She pushed the guard away from her, not wanting him to interfere in any way before he died. The guard fell over dead, his corpse resting a few feet away from the rest of them.

The other swung his blade at her, hoping he could land a hit on her while she was kicking his deceased friend away, but alas, she was much faster than him. As his blade neared her body, she immediately brought her sword up to catch it before it could do any harm.

While their two blades were locked together, the third guard saw this as an opportunity to attack her. He readied his blade to swing at her in a horizontal arc. Akame definitely noticed his movements, but she seemed unfazed by them. He let loose his blade, aiming to end her in one swing as she had done to so many of them. However, before he even swung his weapon, he let out a groan of pain.

Akame kept her focus on her target, however, he looked over at his friend. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. His friend's body had been impaled with a weird looking spear. His eyes briefly shifted to the green teen behind his friend. The green boy's pose suggested he was the one who threw the strange weapon.

Before the guard could do anything else, Akame struck him while he was still distracted.

"You guys shouldn't have forgotten about me." Lubbock said with a smirk.

"Yer one ta talk!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Lubbock turned around to see another guard charging at him. The guard had gotten way too close to him.

"Ya shouldn't have left ya back open!" He shouted as he leapt up and pulled his sword over his head, preparing to launch an attack at Lubbock.

The man was close. Lubbock didn't have time to prepare a weapon, or launch his strings, but...

"Who said my back was open?" Lubbock smirked.

Before the man could grasp the meaning behind Lubbock's words, his body landed face down right in front of the young teen.

Lubbock quickly jumped to the side to avoid the head that was flying right at him. He kept his eyes focused on it as it landed on the ground and rolled a few feet.

All the other enemies were left dumbfound at what just happened. In their eyes, their comrades head just flew from his body for no discernible reason. But Akame and Lubbock knew exactly what happened. Lubbock knew because he was the one that did it, whereas Akame knew because she was aware of what Lubbock was capable of.

Lubbock had set up a barrier around his body with several of his strong and sharp strings. Anyone that ran into them at full force would be sliced up. That's how deadly the invisible strings were.

Liam rolled his eyes, then began shaking his head.

"All of you... I hate all of you useless guards."

"What was that boss!?" One of the guards turned his head back to face Liam.

It was a mistake for him to take his attention off the fight, for when he had, he was killed.

"Oh, I said you're all doing great!" Liam shouted back sarcastically.

"Thanks boss!" One of them shouted back, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Liam buried his face in his palms again when he heard his subordinates reply.

"You're all so useless that you don't even understand sarcasm." He whispered.

"Don't worry boss, we got this!"

"I'm sure you do." Liam responded too quietly for them to hear.

Three guards charged Akame once more. The only problem was... they were trickling again. They went back to charging her one by one. The same action that led to two of the guards dying. Then again, when they charged in an organized manner, it led to three of them dying. So... one of those did fail more than the other. That was mostly due to their incompetence though...

The three guards were, more or less, charging in a straight line.

Akame sheathed her blade. She turned slightly, so that she faced them with the right side of her body. She lowered her upper body, bending her right knee and extending out her left leg. Lastly, she reached her right hand to her left hip, gripping the hilt of her sword. That was the stance she had taken up as the guards charged her.

When the guards reached an appropriate distance, Akame dashed forward, drawing her blade. She moved so fast no one saw what happened.

As she sheathed her blade, the three guards fell to the ground. Each of them were killed in a different way. The first one was sliced in half from the waist, the second was missing a head, and the third was sliced in half as well, however, instead of horizontally like his compatriot, he was cut vertically.

The two remaining guards stood a short distance in front of Liam. Though they were stricken with fear, they held their weapons up, intending to defend their boss to the end.

"Don't worry boss, we'll defend you!" The guard on the left shouted. The guard on the right nodded his head, agreeing with his comrade.

Before anything else happened, the guard felt a splash of liquid hit the side of his face. He turned his head to the left, the direction the liquid had come from. As soon as his head turned, his eyes widened. His comrade's body stood, but it stood without its head. But before the guard could do anything, the same blade that decapitated his companion came back for him, separating his head from his body as well.

After disposing of the two guards, Liam returned his blade to its sheathe.

"Honestly. Such useless guards." He complained. He then turned to Akame, "Apologies, my fair lady. If these guards were even a little bit competent, they might have put up a better fight against you."

"You killed your own men." Akame stated.

"Ah, yes. I should have done so much earlier, it might have saved some time."

Her brow twitched at his words. It was so minor, so small, very few would have taken notice of the action. However...

"There is no need to be angry over such a thing." Liam seemed to be one of those very few. "These guards deserved it, trust me."

Akame made no reaction to his words this time. She just stared ahead with her cold eyes, her face completely expressionless.

"Well then," He gave a quick bow, before standing straight with his blade held out, "Lady Akame, would you care to dance with me?"

Not even bothering to respond, Akame dashed forward, arriving in front of him in a matter of seconds. She swung her sword, aiming to graze his stomach.

Liam was impressed with her speed, she truly lived up to all the rumors, perhaps even surpassing them.

He took a step back, narrowly dodging the tip of the blade. He then swung his own sword, lifting his blade, then bringing it down on the young girl.

Right before the blade made contact with her, Akame took a step to the left, leaving no time for him to adjust its course. Immediately after taking the step to the side, she swung her sword back at him, attempting to strike his right side and slice through to his left shoulder, an attack that would leave him in two pieces.

Liam quickly swung his left arm, bringing his blade in to meet her's. As he swung his arm, he lifted his right foot off the ground and used the momentum of his swing to spin his body around, so that his left side now faced her blade. But it also meant that his back now faced her.

Akame pulled her blade back, sparks flying as it scraped against the metal blade of Liam's weapon. As soon as her weapon was pulled all the way back, she thrust it forward, attempting to pierce his heart from the back.

Having anticipated a stab in the back, he bent over, dodging the strike.

Without pause, Akame swung her sword down, now attempting to slice through his back. However, instead of meeting flesh, her blade crashed into metal. Liam had quickly lay his weapon across his back, just narrowly saving his life.

Liam lifted his foot from the ground, twisted his body- Akame's weapon being knocked away from him in the process -and stood up straight, quickly lifting his blade as he faced her once again.

"Your skills are much higher than the other guards'." Akame stated.

"But of course. One doesn't reach my rank if their skills are mediocre." He smiled. "I ask again, would you care to dance with me?"

Without anything else being said, the two of them swung their blades.

Lubbock stood in awe as he watched their battle. Their movements were so graceful, so elegant, it was truly as if they were dancing. The flow of the battle, the steps taken by each other in perfect unison, he couldn't see it as anything other than a dance.

Liam swung his sword, and Akame ducked under it. After ducking under the sword, she gave a spin, stood straight, and swung her sword, Liam ducking under it in a similar fashion as her.

He took a step forward, while at the same time, she took a step back. After taking his step, he thrust his sword at her chest, but she brought her blade up, knocking his off course.

She took a step forward, and he took a step back. She lifted her weapon over her head, before swinging it down on him. He took a step to his right, avoiding the attack.

After his feet were planted on the new ground, he thrust his blade forward, once again attempting to pierce through the young girl. However, she took a step to her left, spinning as she did.

As her spin came to an end, her blade was launched at him from the side. He brought his blade to meet her's, the two swords clashing for a few moments, before the wielders' pulled them away.

No matter how Lubbock looked at it, it was as if the two were dancing.

But... all dances come to an end. And, as their dance had gone on long enough, the song soon would end.

After dodging an attack from Akame, Liam swung his sword at her. It was a horizontal swing aimed at her midsection.

Akame took a step forward. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from finishing the attack. Then, she thrust her sword through his chest.

For a few moments, the two stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for the dance." He managed to say, coughing up a bit of blood.

Akame gave a small nod as a response.

Liam lost the strength in his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. As he fell, Akame dropped down to her knees with him.

"I lost our fight," He coughed up a bit more blood. "But... maybe... I'll at least get one victory." He smiled, blood staining his lips.

Akame was confused by his words. What victory was he talking about?

Having seen her confusion, he weakly lifted his arm, pointing to something behind her.

She turned her body, looking in the direction he was pointing, her eyes slightly widening by what she saw. Lubbock stood a distance away, his attention on the both of them. However, that wasn't what Liam was pointing at, and it wasn't what Akame saw. Behind Lubbock, another guard stood, his arm pulled back, ready to throw his spear through Lubbock. Lubbock was too focused on the two of them that he didn't even notice the other enemy.

Akame opened her mouth to warn him, but it was too late. Before she could speak a word, the guard threw his arm forward, releasing his grip on the spear.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so much that you forget I haven't updated this story in months... almost a year. Oh... you didn't forget? I'm really sorry for taking so long. I planned to post this chapter in May, but now it's October... so I ended up not doing that... I had a good pace going, I was writing this a lot, but then I got stuck and ended up not finishing it all the way till now. But here it is now! Word of advice, if I ever tell any of you I'm planning to release something in a certain month, don't believe me. I never end up releasing it within the time-frame I tell people I'm going to release it. On the bright side, with all that time away from this story, my writing improved!**

 **Before I talk about the chapter, I told you all that I've decided to change the plot of this story. Now, when I say change the plot, I want to be clear about this. The plot is really just the plot of AgK with Levi added in. That was the plot of the story before I changed things, and it's the plot of the story after I changed things. When I say I've changed the plot of this story, I'm talking more about Levi's plot-line. And don't worry about this being the AgK plot with Levi added in, it won't be a complete rehashing of the Anime/Manga with the only difference being Levi is there. Anyways, plot changes. I believe that the changes I made will result in a much better story overall. I hope that you all will find even more enjoyment from this fic because of these changes.**

 **I would also like to address the idea of Levi and Esdeath being paired together. I had been meaning to bring this up in an author's notes, but kept forgetting. However, two reviews brought this up, and it reminded me to talk about it. I knew there would be some people who would like to see this ship, and so I though about it. At first, I was unsure how I'd do it, because I didn't see him fitting anything on her list. But, after talking about it with my fellow author, I realized I forgot all but three things on her list. I was also shown that, depending on how you spin certain parts of her list, he fits everything she wanted... except for being younger than her, but you know... he looks younger than her! And that was good enough reason for me! So, will Levi and Esdeath get paired together? We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **So, about this chapter. We have a guard named Liam Flauclaws! Well, had... Guess where I got the name Flauclaws. We also have a boss level character named Kuraisi Mane. That's just my poor attempt at saying Crazy Man with a Japanese accent. I also realized that I make people throw knives a lot...**

 **Sheele has clean hair.**

 **We see Akame's concern for her comrades, no matter how new they are to the team.**

 **We got a lot of gore... Does this need to be raised to an M rating? I'm not being too descriptive with the gore and stuff, so I'm not sure if I need to or not. You guys let me know if I'm supposed to raise it.**

 **We got a dance between Akame and Liam!**

 **And I made up a new Teigu! Now, it might seem useless at the moment, but just you wait everyone, just you wait.**

 **And that's all the important things.**

 **I will be working on the next chapter almost immediately after posting this one. I need to write more for... reasons... I kind of said I would have some chapters ready for someone to read... me and my big mouth. Of course, I do have other stories I need to update as well. I also have this really cool idea for a RWBY oneshot or possibly a multi-chap fic. You see, it's a real world AU where Ren and Neo meet in a cafe! My biggest obstacle in writing that story will be the fact that I've never been to a cafe. I don't know what drinks there are, how to order said drinks, or anything... But don't worry, the internet hasn't failed me yet! And if the internet does fail me, I'll just have to go to a cafe and watch people, paying intense focus to every action they take and every word they speak.**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time for part two of Levi's first mission!**


End file.
